Snowed in
by Eponyme
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de HollywoodDramaQueen - Booth et Parker se retrouvent bloqués chez Brennan à cause de la neige. ATTENTION! Après l'épisode 3.09 "Santa in the Slush"
1. Chapter 1

_Une nouvelle traduction, encore pendant la période de Noël. _

_Version originale: Snowed in - HollywoodDramaQueen; thanks!_

_Disclaimer: Bones ne m'appartient toujours pas._

Chapitre 1

Seeley Booth prit un moment pour s'imprégner de l'endroit où il était. Il se tenait sur les marches à l'extérieur du Jeffersonian, avec la neige qui tombait autour de lui et de sa belle partenaire. Temperance Brennan était à côté de lui, avec ses bras serrés autour d'elle pour se réchauffer. Il remonta une marche pour être derrière elle, avec l'intention de la réchauffer lui-même.

Avant de bouger, il prit un autre moment pour la regarder. Elle regardait la ville avec ses grands yeux bleus, et de grands flocons blancs s'étaient pris dans ses cheveux auburn. Ses joues et son nez étaient rouges à cause du froid, et elle avait un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Booth pensa brièvement combien elle était belle, avant de s'approcher d'elle. Plutôt que de la réchauffer de ses bras, il prit son visage en coupe sur ses joues froides, s'approcha doucement et, alors qu'elle le regardait, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Elle hésita d'abord, surprise par la spontanéité du baiser, mais bientôt Booth la sentit se détendre et commencer à lui répondre. Avant qu'il ait pu approfondir le baiser, il la sentit s'éloigner doucement. Il ne voulait pas la laisser partir, mais lâcha ses lèvres et appuya son front contre le sien. Ses bras avaient trouvé leur place autour de lui, et l'une de ses mains était restée dans son dos, alors que l'autre massait doucement la base de sa nuque.

« Tempe » murmura-t-il, utilisant son prénom, ce qui lui valut un sourire.

« Papa ! » cria Parker, secouant son père avec force.

Booth ouvrit les yeux et réalisa qu'il était dans son lit et que son fils de 6 ans était debout à côté et le secouait pour le réveiller. Il regarda le réveil sur sa table de nuit. Il était 6h32 du matin ce 25 décembre, le matin de Noël.

_Bon Dieu_, pensa Booth. _C'était seulement un rêve._

« Hey, Parker » dit-il

« Papa, qu'est-ce qu'une tempe ? » demanda le garçon avec une expression perplexe sur le visage.

_Merde, est-ce que j'ai dit ça à voix haute ?_ demanda Booth.

« Quoi, Parker ? » répondit Booth en tirant son fils avec lui dans le lit.

« Quand tu dormais, tu as dit 'Tempe'. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Tempe est le surnom du Dr Bones » dit-il, espérant que son fils ne poserait pas plus de questions.

« Je pensais que Bones était son surnom ? » répondit Parker.

« Ca l'est, mais c'est le surnom que moi je lui ai donné. Les autres personnes l'appellent Tempe. »

« Pourquoi Tempe ? »

« Son prénom est Temperance, donc Temps c'est un diminutif. C'est comme quand ta maman t'appelle Park au lieu de Parker. »

« Oh » dit le petit garçon, semblant accepter cette réponse.

Booth espérait que ce serait la fin de cette conversation particulière à propos de Bones.

« Papa ? » demanda Parker

« Oui, fiston ? »

"Pourquoi tu rêvais du Dr Bones?"

« Eh bien, euh… » bafouilla Booth. C'était exactement la question qu'il ne voulait pas entendre. « Je suppose que je pensais à elle après l'arbre qu'on lui a apporté hier soir. »

« Oh, d'accord. On ouvre les cadeaux ! »

Parker enjamba son père, sauta hors du lit et courut vers le séjour. Booth rit et se leva. Il prit un T-shirt qu'il avait laissé sur sa chaise et l'enfila. Habillé du T-shirt et d'un pantalon de flanelle avec des lumières de Noël, il prit son appareil photo et suivit son fils dans la salle.

Parker était en train de faire des piles avec les cadeaux, selon la personne à qui ils étaient destinés. Il prit ensuite un paquet qui portait son nom et commença à le secouer avec enthousiasme.

« Oh oh oh ! » dit Booth en s'approchant. Il prit le cadeau des mains de son fils et le reposa. « Doucement, Parker. Tu ne voudrais pas casser ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur ? »

« C'est vrai » répondit Parker. « Pardon, papa. »

« En plus, on doit prendre le petit-déjeuner avant d'ouvrir les cadeaux. Il ne faut pas refaire comme l'année dernière. »

L'année précédente, Parker et Booth avaient ouvert les présents aussitôt levés, et à cause d'un mélange d'excitation et d'un estomac vide, Parker avait vomi sur son nouveau pyjama. Cela avait prit plusieurs jours à Booth pour faire retrouver au cadeau son état d'origine.

« Ok, mais je peux juste en ouvrir un ? » demanda Parker.

« D'accord, vas-y. Mais un seul, alors choisis bien » répondit Booth.

Parker prit un moment pour regarder les paquets avant d'e choisir un offert par son père. Il déchira rapidement le papier et découvrit un livre sur les dinosaures.

« Cool ! Des dinosaures ! Merci papa! » dit Parker an l'étreignant.

« De rien. Allez, maintenant on va manger. »

Booth plaça Parker sur le comptoir de la cuisine et se tourna vers le frigo. Il commençait à préparer un petit-déjeuner d'œufs brouillés, de saucisses et de toasts quand Parker leva la tête de son nouveau livre.

« Eh, Papa ? »

« Oui ? »

« Est-ce que le Dr Bones a déjà déterré un os de dinosaure comme ce monsieur ? » demanda le petit garçon en indiquant une photo dans son livre. Elle montrait un archéologue déterrant un os de dinosaure dans le désert. Booth s'approcha et regarda la photo.

« Je ne pense pas. Elle ne fait pas souvent de fouilles » répondit-il avant de reprendre sa préparation.

« Papa, qu'est-ce que le Dr Bones fait pour Noël ? » demanda Parker alors que Booth posait 2 assiettes pleines sur la tables. Il leva son fils du comptoir et le fit s'asseoir sur sa chaise.

« Je ne sais pas » dit Booth. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle allait faire aujourd'hui, maintenant que son voyage au Pérou avait été annulé. Il espérait qu'elle n'allait pas passer son congé derrière son bureau au labo.

« Elle n'est pas seule, hein ? » demanda encore Parker.

« Je ne sais pas, Parker » répondit Booth, n'ayant pas le cœur de dire à son fils que la réponse à sa question était probablement oui.

« Mais comme elle a vu sa famille hier soir, ça veut dire qu'elle est toute seule maintenant, non ? »

« Je ne sais pas, Parker, peut-être. »

« On devrait passer Noël avec le Dr Bones ! » s'écria Parker avec excitation.

« Quoi ? » demanda Booth, voulant être sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

« Oui ! Allez, papa ! Tu ne veux pas la voir? Je sais que tu rêvais d'elle ! En plus, c'est Noël. Tu dis toujours que personne ne devrait être tout seul pour Noël ! »

« Tu ne penses pas qu'il est un peu tôt pour aller chez les gens ? Il n'est même pas encore 7h » dit Booth en indiquant la pendule.

« Mais c'est Noël ! » dit Parker, ne comprenant pas que tout le monde ne se levait pas à l'aube pour ouvrir ses cadeaux.

Dans son cœur, Booth adorait l'ide que venait de lancer si joyeusement son fils. Il ne pouvait penser à rien de mieux que passer son congé favori avec son fils et sa partenaire, surtout que cette dernière allait probablement passer sa journée à travailler, au labo ou sur son prochain livre. Et pour être honnête, il ne pouvait pas arrêter de penser à elle depuis qu'elle lui avait si gracieusement donné son chewing-gum sous le gui quelques jours plus tôt. Il aimait aussi l'idée parce qu'il savait que Brennan n'était définitivement pas quelqu'un qui aimait Noël, et il avait toujours souhaité qu'un jour, Dieu sait comment, il pourrait changer ça. Peut-être qu'un matin de Noël avec un gamin de 6 ans y réussirait.

« S'il te plaît, papa ! On ne peut pas la laisser toute seule ! dit Parker.

« D'accord, Parker. On finit de déjeuner, on ouvre les cadeaux et ensuite on va voir Bones »

« Non ! On doit apporter les cadeaux chez elle et les ouvrir avec elle ! On doit partir maintenant ! »

« Parker… »

« Papa… » répondit Parker sur le même ton.

« Elle n'a probablement pas d'arbre. Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas ouvrir tes cadeaux ici ? »

« Pas de sapin ? » demanda Parker avec de grands yeux. « Bin on peut prendre le sapin qu'on lui a fait hier ! Il est encore dans la voiture, hein ? »

« Oui, Parker, il y est, mais je ne sais pas si c'est une très bonne idée » dit Booth, sachant que Brennan ne serait sans doute pas très réceptive, surtout si tôt le matin.

Le petit garçon descendit de sa chaise et disparut de son champ de vision. Booth se leva et commença à le suivre. Parker lui rentra presque dedans en revenant.

« Hey, où tu vas comme ça ? » demanda Booth.

« Ici » dit Parker, lui tendant une paire de tennis. « Mets-les »

« Parker » dit Booth en riant. Ce garçon était décidément têtu, Booth devait le lui accorder. Avant qu'il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, son fils se remit à courir. Il revint et trouva Booth dans la même position, les chaussures toujours à la main.

« Papa ! Mets tes chaussures ! » dit-il avec une certaine sévérité dans la voix. Booth réalisa que c'était un combat perdu d'avance, même s'il n'avait jamais pensé qu'un jour qu'il aurait à se battre _contre_ le fait d'aller voir sa Bones.

« Où vas-tu cette fois, hein ? » demanda-t-il.

Parker sourit, ne dit rien, et lui tendit les clés de son SUV. Les lèvres de Booth se courbèrent en un sourire quand il se rendit compte que son fils allait le pousser vers la porte s'il ne bougeait pas maintenant.

« Allez » dit Parker. Booth soupira et emmena Parker dans sa chambre pour l'habiller.

_Bataille perdue_, pensa Booth. Il ne pouvait croire qu'il avait cédé devant son fils de 6 ans. _J'espère juste que Bones ne va pas me tuer pour l'avoir réveillée si tôt un jour où elle est supposée être en congé._

« Papa, où on va ? La porte est par là » dit Parker.

« Eh bien tu ne peux pas y aller comme ça. Tu dois t'habiller, et moi aussi, et on doit préparer tous les cadeaux avant de partir voir le Dr Bones » expliqua Booth. « On va dans ta chambre, et je vais t'aider à te changer. »

« Et quand on sera habillés, on ira voir le Dr Bones ? » demanda Parker.

« Oui, Parker. On va passer Noël avec Bones »

« Ouais ! » s'exclama le petit garçon. « C'est parti ! »


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Le laboratoire médico-légal du Jeffersonian était sombre et désert, exceptée une simple lumière venant du bureau du Dr Temperance Brennan. Le Dr Brennan tapait rapidement sur son clavier en écrivant le nouveau chapitre de son dernier roman. Elle était si absorbée dans la scène érotique entre Kathy et Andy qu'elle ne remarqua pas son partenaire qui se tenait sur le seuil, la regardant écrire.

Même si Temperance ne voulait pas l'avouer, elle pensait souvent à Booth et elle jouant le type de scènes passionnées qu'elle écrivait pour Kathy et Andy. Elle tapait Andy sur son écran, mais disait le nom de Booth dans son esprit, et après le baiser sous le gui, elle savait que si jamais quelque chose se passait entre Booth et elle, leur réalité serait encore mieux que toutes les fictions qu'elle pourrait écrire.

Elle termina la scène et fit une sauvegarde, satisfaite de son travail. Elle but un peu à la bouteille d'eau qu'elle gardait à côté d'elle. Tempe fit tourner sa chaise, enfin prête à rentrer chez elle, et remarqua Seeley Booth à sa porte.

« Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous là ? » demanda-t-elle

« Assez pour vous entendre murmurer quelque chose à propos de Andy, Kathy, et du bureau de Kathy » dit Booth avec un petit sourire.

« Que faites-vous ici si tard ? » demanda-t-elle.

Booth ne répondit rien mais s'approcha d'elle. Il attrapa doucement sa main, entrelaça ses doigts aux siens et la tira avec lui sous le gui qui était encore accroché au plafond. Temperance regarda le gui et fixa ensuite son regard sur Booth.

« Booth ? Qu'est-ce que vous… » commença-t-elle. Elle fut coupée par son doigt sur ses lèvres.

« On ne compte pas les bateaux à vapeur, cette fois » dit-il avant de presser ses lèvres contre celles de Brennan. Ses lèvres étaient douces et ses mains restaient sur ses hanches. Les bras de Temperance vinrent instinctivement se poser autour de son cou et l'une de ses mains alla se perdre dans ses cheveux. Juste au moment où elle sentit la langue de Booth contre la sienne, Brennan entendit un coup frappé.

Les yeux de Brennan s'ouvrirent, et elle se retrouva couchée dans son lit, regardant le plafond de son appartement, sans voir de gui. Le réveil indiqué 8h18 du matin, et les coups continus venaient de sa porte d'entrée.

_Oh_, pensa-t-elle. _C'était seulement un rêve. Qui peut bien venir si tôt un matin de Noël ?_

Elle repoussa ses couvertures avec une certaine réticence et sortit du lit pour voir qui dérangeait son sommeil paisible un jour de congé.

A l'extérieur, Booth se tenait à côté du petit sapin de Brennan et portait un sac plein de ses cadeaux et de ceux de Parker. Parker se tenait devant lui et n'avait cessé de frapper à la porte depuis leur arrivée devant la porte de Brennan.

« Papa, pourquoi le Dr Bones ne répond pas ? » demanda Parker avec un air triste.

« Je ne sais pas, fiston. Peut-être qu'elle est partie en voyage sans moi » dit-il, pensant à son projet de voyage au Pérou. « Peut-être qu'elle a pris un vol plus tard. »

« Mais pourquoi elle serait partie sans toi ? »

Booth allait sortir son portale et appeler le numéro si familier, quand la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit, révélant un Dr Brennan encore à moitié endormi.

_Merde_, pensa Booth. _On l'a réveillée._

Inconsciemment, les yeux de Booth voyagèrent sur son corps. Elle était pieds nus et portait un pantalon noir avec de petites étoiles argentées, et un haut noir qui moulait sa poitrine. Ses cheveux étaient en ordre et ne montraient pas du tout qu'elle était encore endormie il y a quelques instants, alors que son visage exprimait une certaine confusion, une légère irritation et de l'abattement. Elle était belle. Il aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras, lui dire à quel point elle était belle au réveil, et l'embrasser doucement. La seule chose qui l'arrêta était un petit garçon blond de 6 ans qui se tenait entre l'agent du FBI et l'anthropologue judiciaire.

« Booth… qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Joyeux Noël, Bones ! » cria Parker, jetant ses bras autour de sa taille. Sa tête reposait sur son estomac. Elle fut déconcertée par la démonstration d'affection du petit garçon mais répondit à son étreinte.

Booth regardait, un sourire aux lèvres. Il adorait voir les 2 personnes les plus importantes de sa vie ensemble.

« On peut entrer, Bones ? » demanda-t-il.

« Bien sûr » répondit-elle, encore surprise de leur visite. Parker prit le grand sac de cadeaux des mains de son père et courut dans le living-room. Brennan se tourna pour le suivre.

« Hey » dit Booth en attrapant doucement son bras et la tirant sur le seuil. « Je suis désolé. J'aurais dû appeler avant. J'espérais vraiment qu'on ne vous réveillerait pas."

« Non, Booth, ça va. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je suis juste un peu étonnée » dit-elle.

« On était en train de prendre le petit-déjeuner ce matin, et Parker a réalisé que comme vous étiez avec votre famille hier soir, vous seriez probablement seule aujourd'hui, et il a insisté pour vous nous venions. Il ne voulait pas vous laisser toute seule aujourd'hui. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda Brennan, touchée de la manière dont Parker se souciait d'elle.

« Oui, Bones, vraiment. Il a littéralement couru chercher les clés de la voiture quand je lui ai dit qu'il était trop tôt pour venir. Parker ne veut pas qu'on lui refuse quoi que ce soit aujourd'hui. »

« Est-ce qu'il a pris ses cadeaux ? » demanda Brennan, rentrant dans l'appartement.

« Oh, oui. Il voulait les ouvrir avec vous » admit Booth.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que ce petit garçon vous adore, et à mon avis il a bon goût. »

C'est à ce moment-là que Temperance se rendit compte que la main de Booth tenait toujours son bras. Il le remarqua aussi et le recula rapidement.

« Est-ce que vous avez besoin d'aide pour le sapin ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Ca serait gentil, Bones. Merci » répondit-il.

« Est-ce que c'est le même qu'hier soir ? » demanda-t-elle alors qu'ils commençaient à le rentrer dans l'appartement.

« Bien sûr » répondit Booth en souriant.

« Papa, il neige vraiment fort maintenant ! » dit Parker avec excitation.

« Il neige ? » demanda Brennan, s'approchant de la fenêtre.

« Oui. Ca tombe fort, même. Les routes ne sont pas salées. C'est pour ça qu'on a mis autant de temps pour venir » dit Booth. Brennan écarta les rideaux de la fenêtre et ne vit rien d'autre que du blanc à l'extérieur. La neige tombait rapidement et le vent soufflait fort. Washington DC était bien partie pour une tempête de neige.

« Ouaiiiiiiis !! Le sapin !! » cria Parker; il commença à mettre les cadeaux sous le sapin. Brennan s'approcha de Booth.

« Vous l'avez pour combien de temps ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je dois le ramener à Rebecca et Captain Fantastic vers 13h » répondit doucement Booth, pour que Parker n'entende pas le surnom.

« Je sais que vous me l'avez déjà dit, mais Captain Fantastic est un surnom sarcastique et ironique, non ? » demanda Brennan.

« Oui, Bones, c'est un sarcasme » dit Booth en souriant. Il adorait quand elle faisait ça.

« Ca ne vous dérange vraiment pas de passer Noël ici ? Je m'immisce dans votre temps avec votre fils, et je sais combien passer Noël avec lui est important pour vous » dit-elle.

« Bones, regardez-moi » dit-il. Elle tourna la tête et le regarda dans les yeux. « Vous ne vous immiscez en aucune façon. »

Brennan ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, mais avant qu'elle ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Parker arriva et commença à tirer sur la manche de la veste de Booth.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, fiston ? » demanda Booth. Parker fit signe à Booth de se baisser à sa hauteur. Booth s'accroupit et Parker murmura quelque chose dans son oreille.

« Tu pourrais lui demander, Parker ! » dit Booth en chatouillant son fils.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Brennan.

« Parker veut savoir où est la salle de bains » gloussa Booth.

« C'est la porte juste à droite » dit Brennan en l'indiquant.

« Merci » dit Parker, traversant la pièce en courant.

« Vous voulez du café ? » demanda Brennan en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

« Oui, s'il vous plaît. Je suis debout depuis 2h déjà » dit Booth.

« Deux heures ? »

« Oui, pour résumer, Parker m'a réveillé à 6h30, j'ai commencé à préparer le petit-déjeuner 15 minutes plus tard, il a décidé de venir ici vers 7h, et ça nous a pris 1h15 pour nous habiller, charger la voiture et venir ici » dit-il.

« Vous avez été bien occupés » acquiesça Brennan.

« Ouais, et je n'arrive pas à croire que mon fils est debout depuis 6h et a seulement ouvert un cadeau » dit-il. « Je n'aurais jamais pu faire ça à son âge. »

Brennan sourit, imaginant Booth en petit garçon, les yeux émerveillés le matin de Noël. Elle lui tendit un mug plein de café brûlant. Il la remercia et lui sourit. Ils entendirent les pas de Parker venir vers eux.

« C'est l'heure des cadeaux ! » cria-t-il avec enthousiasme. Il s'approcha de Brennan et lui prit la main dans sa main droite, puis prit une main de Booth avec sa main gauche. Il essaya de les tirer dans le living-room.

« Calme-toi fiston. On y va! » dit Booth.

Parker s'impatientait de ces adultes qui bougeaient trop lentement et étaient accros à la caféine. Il se mit à courir. Il s'assit à côté du sapin et commença à trier les cadeaux par nom, comme il l'avait fait chez lui plus tôt.

« Allez ! » cria-t-il.

« Juste une minute, Parker ! » répondit Booth. Il se tourna vers Brennan. « Vous êtes prête ? »

« Pourquoi je devrais être prête ? On va juste regarder votre fils ouvrir ses cadeaux » dit Brennan.

« Le matin de Noël peut devenir fou chez les Booth » répondit-il.

« Je suis sûre que je peux le supporter » lui assura Brennan.

« Papa ! Dr Bones ! » cria encore Parker.

« Cependant, je ne suis pas sûre qu'Il le puisse » dit Brennan en indiquant le living-room.

« Je pense qu'on devrait y aller avant qu'il ne casse quelque chose » dit Booth.

« Bonne idée » acquiesça Brennan, pensant à tous les artefacts irremplaçables qui se trouvaient dans son appartement.

Booth prit son mug dans une main et plaça l'autre dans le dos de Brennan pour la guider dans le séjour. Brennan prit aussi son mug, et enleva la main de Booth de son dos. Avant qu'il ait pu demander ce qui se passait, elle entrelaça leurs doigts et, main dans la main, ils rejoignirent le fils Booth à côté du sapin de Noël.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

« Dépêchez-vous! » cria Parker pour la troisième fois ce matin-là.

Booth et Brennan arrivèrent enfin dans le séjour, les doigts toujours entrelacés.

« Tu sais Parker, la patience est une vertu » dit Brennan. Elle enleva doucement ses doigts de ceux de Booth et s'assit sur le canapé.

« C'est quoi une vertu ? » demanda-t-il innocemment.

« Je t'expliquerai plus tard » dit Booth. « Allez, on ouvre les cadeaux ! » Il s'assit sur le sofa à côté de Brennan et résista à l'envie d'entourer sa taille de ses bras.

« Pourquoi y a-t-il 3 piles ? » demanda Brennan, perplexe.

« Parce que ceux-là sont pour vous, Dr Bones » dit Parker, indiquant une pile de 3 paquets emballés.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle, surprise. « Booth, je pensais que le sapin était mon cadeau. »

« Ils ne sont pas tous de moi » dit Booth en regardant Parker. « Un seul est de ma part. Le sapin était votre plus gros cadeau, mais je devais vous offrir quelque chose à déballer. »

« Les 2 autres sont de moi ! Je les ai emballés tout seul » dit Parker avec fierté.

« Et on dirait que tu as fait du bon boulot ! » dit Brennan, en dépit de la grande quantité de scotch qui avait apparemment été utilisée. « Oh, excusez-moi une minute. Je reviens. »

Brennan se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Parker regarda Booth pour avoir une explication, mais Booth haussa les épaules. Brennan revint rapidement, portant maintenant un sweat noir, et apportant 4 cadeaux. Elle en tendit 2 à Parker et plaça les 2 autres sur la pile en face de Booth.

« Je peux l'ouvrir ? Je peux ? » demanda Parker, tenant le plus gros des paquets qu'il venait d'avoir.

« Vas-y » dit Booth, alors que Brennan s'asseyait à côté de lui.

Les adultes gloussèrent en voyant le petit Booth déchirer le papier en un temps record et lancer les morceaux dans toutes les directions. Parker tourna la boîte plusieurs fois, regardant les photos, avant de regarder Brennan.

« Ca a l'air cool. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-il, un peu perplexe.

Brennan se baissa et prit la boîte. « Ton père m'a dit que tu étais intéressé par l'espace, alors je t'ai acheté un kit d'astronomie. Tu peux peindre toutes les petites planètes et les mettre dans l'ordre sur ces fils. Une fois qu'elles y sont, tu peux les faire tourner autour du soleil, au centre. Il y a aussi des cartes explicatives pour chacune des planètes, la Lune et le Soleil » expliqua Brennan. « Tu aimes ? » ajouta-t-elle nerveusement.

Les yeux de Parker s'étaient mis à briller pendant l'explication. « Je l'adore ! Merci, Dr Bones ! C'est génial! C'est cool, hein papa?"

Booth regarda Brennan, qui souriait de satisfaction. "Vous essayez de faire de mon fils une fouine!"

« Non ! » protesta Brennan. « Vous devriez vraiment encourager son intérêt pour la science, Booth. »

« Ouais, ouais » dit Booth en levant les yeux au ciel. Son visage devint sérieux. « C'est un très beau cadeau, Bones. Vraiment. »

« Merci » sourit-elle.

« Ouvrez l'un des miens, Dr Bones » dit Parker en lui tendant un paquet.

Brennan prit le cadeau et commença à l'ouvrir doucement, essayant de ne pas déchirer le papier. C'était un vrai challenge, compte tenu de la quantité de scotch que Parker avait utilisée. Booth souriait en voyant sa méthode.

« Déchirez-le ! » dit Parker. « Pourquoi vous l'ouvrez si lentement? Vos n'êtes pas pressée de voir ce que c'est? »

« Bien sûr que si, Parker, mais ainsi, je pourrai réutiliser le papier » dit Brennan.

« Pourquoi vous voulez faire ça ? » demanda Parker.

« Récupérer le papier et le réutiliser peut aider l'environnement, en sauvant les arbres » répondit-elle.

« Les arbres ne sont pas comme ça. Ils sont marrons » dit le petit garçon.

« Eh bien tu vois, Parker » commença Brennan en regardant Booth. Il touchait doucement son bras en secouant la tête en signe de dénégation. Elle s'écarta du sujet et continua à déballer le paquet.

« Je l'ai dessiné hier soir ! Vous l'aimez ? » demanda Parker.

Brennan regarda la feuille de papier et reconnut un éléphant, un crâne, deux personnes et… est-ce que c'était bien un kangourou ?

« C'est très beau Parker ! » dit-elle. « Tu veux m'en parler ? »

« C'est vous et papa en Afrique ! Là c'est vous en train de jouer avec des os, et papa qui joue avec les animaux » dit-il fièrement, indiquant les différentes parties du dessin.

Elle sourit. « Je l'adore, Parker. Merci. »

Booth la regardait et vit qu'elle appréciait vraiment le dessin que son fils avait fait pour elle. Il était aussi très fier qu'elle n'ait pas répond que les kangourous ne vivaient pas en Afrique, ou qu'elle ne « jouait » pas vraiment avec les os, ou que jouer avec un éléphant est dangereux, ou encore qu'elle avait prévu en réalité d'aller au Pérou, et que le Pérou n'est définitivement _pas_ en Afrique.

« A ton tour, papa » dit Parker. Booth choisit l'un des cadeaux de Brennan et déchira le papier comme son fils l'avait fait plus tôt.

« Un dictionnaire des termes médicaux et anthropologiques ? Bones ! Vous vous moquez de mon intelligence, là, non ? » demanda Booth, faisant semblant d'être vexé.

« Non ! Jamais. C'est une idée de Zach. Il ne veut plus vous expliquer à chaque fois » dit Brennan. Elle avait un petit sourire en révélant l'origine du cadeau.

« Les fouines » murmura Booth en secouant la tête. « A toi, Parker. »

Parker sourit et ouvrit un autre paquet. Il en sortit un set de jeu avec des dinosaures.

« De qui est-ce, fiston ? » demanda Booth, sachant que cela ne venait pas de lui.

« Papi ! » demanda Parker en admirant le cadeau.

« OK, tourne-le et sourit. On va faire une photo pour lui » dit Booth en prenant son appareil. Brennan le lui prit immédiatement des mains.

« Mettez-vous sur la photo avec lui » dit-elle avant que Booth ait pu protester.

Booth quitta le canapé et s'assit près de son fils, par terre. Ils tenaient le cadeau et regardaient Brennan. Parker gloussa et mit un signe au-dessus de la tête de Booth. Brennan sourit et prit la photo. En revenant sur le canapé, Booth prit son cadeau pour Brennan et le plaça sur ses genoux.

Elle lui tendit l'appareil et commença à ouvrir le cadeau, aussi soigneusement que le précédent. Elle eut l'air perplexe en voyant de quoi il s'agissait. Booth prit une photo de son expression confuse.

« Je ne comprends pas. Vous m'avez acheté une voiture télé-commandée ? Vous êtes sûr que ce n'est pas pour Parker ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oh, non. C'est pour vous, Bones. C'est un SUV noir, tout comme mon véhicule de fonction. Vous voulez toujours conduire » dit-il avec un air satisfait.

« Booth ! » s'exclama-t-elle en comprenant la signification du cadeau.

« Et maintenant, en ajoutant 4 piles AA, vous allez pouvoir conduire autant que vous voudrez. »

« C'est vraiment malin, mais que suis-je supposée en faire ? »

« Laisser vos nièces jouer avec ? Laisser Parker jouer avec ? » suggéra-t-il.

« Ouais ! » s'écria Parker.

« Ou alors vous pouvez juste le poser sur l'étagère avec Jasper et le Schtroumpf à lunettes » murmura Booth, pour qu'elle seule l'entende.

« Comment savez-vous que j'ai une étagère pour eux ? » demanda-t-elle sur le même ton.

« J'ai juste supposé » dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Booth ouvrit ensuite un cadeau de la part de sa mère, avant de dire à Parker que c'était son tour.

« Est-ce que je peux ouvrir votre autre cadeau, Dr Bones ? » demanda Parker.

« Bien sûr ! Vas-y ! » dit-elle.

Il déchira le papier avec impatience, et quand il eut terminé ils entendirent à nouveau son cri de contentement.

« _Les rois de la glisse_ ! » cria-t-il.

La tête de Booth se tourna immédiatement vers sa partenaire. « Vous lui avez acheté un film ? »

« C'est d'accord ? » demanda-t-elle. « Je ne savais pas si vous ou Rebecca le laissaient beaucoup regarder la télé, mais j'ai pensé que cela ne poserait pas de problème. »

« Non, ce n'est pas un problème du tout, mais vous, le Dr Temperance Brennan, vous lui avez acheté un _film_ ? » demanda-t-il, incrédule. « Comment ? »

« J'ai dit à la dame dans le magasin que je voulais un film pour un cadeau de Noël à un garçon de 6 ans, mais que n'ayant pas moi-même d'enfant, je ne savais pas quoi prendre. Elle m'a menée droit vers celui-ci et m'a dit que son fils de 7 ans l'adorait, et même si les pingouins ne vivent pas à Hawaii, ou n'importe où où on peut surfer, ça me semblait un bon film pour lui » expliqua-t-elle. « C'est un bon choix, Parker ? »

« Ouais! J'adore Cody! » s'exclama Parker.

« Qui est Cody? » demanda Brennan.

« Le pingouin » dit Parker, montrant la pochette du DVD.

« Le pingouin s'appelle Cody ? » demanda-t-elle alors que Booth éclatait de rire.

Parker acquiesça. Brennan prit une grande inspiration et dit à Booth d'ouvrir un cadeau. Une fois encore, Booth fut fier d'elle; elle n'avait rien dit à propos du fait qu'il était impossible pour les pingouins de parler, de surfer, de vivre à Hawaii, d'être amis avec un poulet, ou de s'appeler Cody. Booth prit le cadeau de Brennan, mais elle n'arrêta.

« Plus tard » sourit-elle. Quoi que ce soit, il sut qu'elle voulait qu'il l'ouvre quand ils seraient seuls.

Booth choisit donc un cadeau de son frère, et Brennan le prit en photo alors qu'il déballait des chaussettes sur le thème de Noël.

Parker insista ensuite pour que Brennan ouvre son dernier cadeau. Elle le prit et, juste pour faire plaisir à Parker, déchira le papier plutôt que de l'enlever soigneusement. C'était une décoration de Noël faite à la main, avec son nom et l'année gravés derrière.

« parker, c'est très beau. C'est toi qui l'a fait ? » demanda-t-elle, surprise.

« Oui. On a fait 5 décorations de Noël à l'école. J'en ai donné 2 à maman et 2 à papa, et je voulais vous donner le cinquième » dit Parker.

Brennan était surprise et touchée de ce cadeau. Booth la regardait réagir au cadeau de son fils. Il ne savait pas du tout que Parker avait une autre décoration, qu'il avait faite exprès pour elle. Elle la prit, s'approcha de Parker et l'embrassa sur la joue. Booth fronça les sourcils. Il lui avait offert un sapin entier ! Où était son baiser?

« Tu veux bien le mettre sur le sapin pour moi? » demanda Brennan en lui tendant l'objet. Parker sourit et le mit près d'in flocon de neige bleu.

Brennan revint s'asseoir près de Booth, encore secouée. Booth prit sa main et la serra. Elle lui sourit. Brennan se détendit dans le canapé, en regardant les Booth déballer leurs cadeaux, tous sauf son dernier présent pour Booth. Il le gardait pour plus tard, comme elle le lui avait demandé.

« Eh bien, vous aviez raison. C'était vraiment intense » dit Brennan, ne plaisantant qu'à moitié.

« Je vous l'avais dit » sourit Booth. Il s'installa avec elle dans le canapé, et tous deux regardèrent Parker admirer ses nouveaux jouets.


	4. Chapter 4

_Merci pour les reviews_

Chapitre 4

« Papa, c'est l'heure de la parade de Noël » réalisa soudain Parker.

Booth se tourna vers Brennan et lui dit à voix basse : « OK, VOUS lui dites qu'il ne peut pas regarder la parade de Noël parce que vous n'avez pas de télé. »

« J'ai une télévision » dit-elle de manière nonchalante.

« Ah bon ? »

« Angela me l'a achetée pour mon dernier anniversaire. Ca et un lecteur de DVD. Je ne les ai pas beaucoup utilisés, mais je les ai. »

Brennan tendit une télécommande, dont elle venait il y a peu de comprendre toutes les fonctions, et fronça les sourcils en voyant Parker allumer immédiatement l'écran et trouver la chaîne qu'il voulait. Booth rit de son expression. Bien sûr, un enfant de 6 ans sait mieux utiliser un décodeur câble que la mondialement connue Dr Temperance Brennan.

« Encore un peu de café, Bones ? » demanda Booth alors que Parker commençait à regarder la parade.

« Bien sûr » dit-elle.

Elle se leva et prit les 2 mugs. Booth prit son cadeau et la suivit dans la cuisine. Elle remplit les mugs de café, et les mit dans le micro-ondes pour le réchauffer.

« Je peux l'ouvrir, maintenant ? » demanda-t-il en souriant.

Elle sourit de son enthousiasme enfantin et acquiesça. Il s'assit au comptoir et déballa le cadeau. Il trouva 3 photos encadrées. La première était une photo de Brennan, Angela, Hodgins, Zach et Cam qui souriaient. Tous les cinq se tenaient devant l'Angelator et portaient leurs blouses de labo bleues. Booth sourit en se souvenant du jour où il leur avait demandé de poser pour la photo. Brennan, il s'en souvenait, avait été la moins motivée. Angela venait de leur présenter un scénario parfait sur la manière dont la victime avait été tuée, et Brennan voulait retourner travailler. Le cadre était gravé d'un message disant « L'équipe de fouines de l'Agent Booth ».

La deuxième était une photo de Booth, Brennan, Angela et Zach. Booth et Brennan était au milieu d'une dispute. Il avait l'air en colère et apparemment lui criait dessus. Les yeux de Brennan montraient une certaine irritation, le regard 'vous pouvez être un tel philistin' sur le visage, et Angela et Zach regardaient avec un certain amusement, appréciant visiblement le spectacle. Booth gloussa. Il n'avait absolument aucune idée de quand la photo avait été prise; il était presque certain que Bones et lui avaient cette attitude toutes les semaines, ou même tous les jours.

« Hodgins l'a prise quand nous ne faisions pas attention. Angela me l'a donnée il y a quelques jours » dit Brennan, alors que Booth souriait.

« On se disputait à propos de quoi ? » demanda Booth.

« Oh, je ne sais pas du tout quelle dispute en particulier c'était, mais elle avait l'air très passionnée » dit Brennan.

« Ce n'est pas triste que nous ne puissions même pas nous souvenir de cela, si c'était si passionné ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je pense que c'est simplement notre attitude normale » dit-elle en haussant les épaules. « Regardez la dernière photo. »

Booth avait presque oublié qu'il y avait encore une photo. Il la mit sur le dessus et regarda. Elle était dans un cadre argenté. Booth et Brennan étaient seuls. Ils étaient assis sur les marches du Washington Monument, au coucher du soleil. La scène autour d'eux était belle, mais les yeux de Booth se posèrent immédiatement sur Brennan et lui. Ils étaient proches, leurs jambes se touchaient presque, chacun d'eux tenait une boisson dans une main (Coca light pour elle, thé glacé pour lui) et ils se regardaient en souriant. Le cadre était gravé. Il disait : « Seeley et Temperance – comme Mulder et Scully ». Booth la regarda avec un immense sourire, un peu comme celui sur la photo.

« Je pensais que vous ne saviez pas ce que ça voulait dire » la taquina-t-il.

Brennan haussa les épaules. « J'ai cherché sur Internet. »

Booth s'approcha et l'étreignit. Elle n'hésita pas et l'enlaça. Dans leur tête, ils qualifiaient ce geste simplement comme une autre de leurs étreintes amicales, même si elles avaient tendance à devenir plus longues que deux hommes ne le feraient.

« J'adore ces photos. Merci » dit-il avec sincérité.

« De rien » dit-elle doucement.

Ils se reculèrent légèrement, sans briser le contact, et se regardèrent dans les yeux. Booth se demandait s'il n'allait pas l'embrasser, quand un cri leur parvint du séjour. Les deux adultes le reconnurent immédiatement comme le « je-viens-de-découvrir-quelque-chose-de-nouveau » cri de Parker. La pièce était calme. Le son de sa voix avait surpris Brennan, la faisant sursauter dans les bras de Booth. Il sourit et resserra sa prise pour la maintenir. Quand elle revint de son choc initial, Booth la laissa s'éloigner avec réticence.

« Dr Bones, venez ! » dit Parker.

Booth et Brennan arrivèrent dans la salle, pour trouver Parker assis parmi les pièces de son set d'astronomie.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Parker ? » demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le sol à côté de lui.

« A quoi ça sert ? » demanda-t-il, tenant une demi-sphère avec des constellations.

« Cela te montre comment sont les étoiles dans le ciel » expliqua Brennan. « Souvent tu ne peux pas voir les étoiles, à cause des lumières des villes ou des nuages, mais ça c'est ce à quoi ressemble le ciel sans tout ça. »

Elle prit une grosse pièce du set, avec le soleil et les fils pour les planètes.

« Comment ça marche ? » demanda-t-il.

« Tu prends ça, dit-elle en lui montrant. Tu mets ce morceau avec les étoiles là, tu allumes la lumière, et ça projette les étoiles sur le plafond la nuit. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda Parker avec de grands yeux.

« Oui, Parker. Vraiment » confirma Brennan.

Pour la deuxième fois ce matin-là, le petit garçon se jeta dans les bras de Brennan et la serra fort. Cette fois, cependant, elle n'hésita pas et lui retourna son câlin.

« Regardez ! C'est Goofy ! » cria Parker. Il avait vu le personnage de Disney par-dessus l'épaule de Brennan.

« Qu'est ce que goofy ? » demanda Brennan en regardant tout autour.

« Le personnage de Disney, Bones » dit Booth en indiquant la télé.

« C'est le meilleur ! Hein, papa ? » dit Parker.

« Sûr, fiston » acquiesce Booth.

« Dr Bones, est-ce que vous avez quelque chose à boire ? » demanda Parker. « J'ai soif. »

« Bien sûr. Que penses-tu d'un jus d'orange ? » répondit-elle.

« OK »

« Je vais le chercher » dit Booth en se levant.

« Quoi ? Non, je peux… » dit Brennan en se levant aussi. Elle n'était pas sûre d'elle à l'idée de rester seule avec le petit garçon. Tout le monde savait que s'occuper d'un enfant n'était pas naturel pour elle.

« Vous allez être _super_ » murmura Booth en s'approchant. Brennan savait d'après le ton de sa voix qu'il était sincère. Elle sourit en remerciement et s'assit sur le canapé.

« Est-ce que tu aimes passer Noël avec ton papa ? » demanda-t-elle à Parker.

« Hun hun. Papa est le _meilleur_ pour les cadeaux ! Il m'achète toujours des trucs cool et jamais des pulls horribles ou d'autres trucs ennuyeux et pas marrants comme ça » dit Parker.

« Il est super pour donner des cadeaux » acquiesça Brennan, pensant au visage de ses nièces en voyant le sapin.

« Dr Bones » demanda-t-il.

« Oui, Parker ? »

« Est-ce que vous êtes la petite amie de papa ? » demanda-t-il. « Parce que j'aimerais beaucoup ! »

« Ah oui ? » demanda Brennan, surprise de cette question. Elle souhaita en silence de Booth revienne bientôt, pour qu'elle n'ait pas à répondre.

« Ouais, je vous aime _beaucoup plus_ que Captain Fantastic. »

« Parker » dit Booth en entrant dans la pièce. « Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit à propos d'appeler Brent Captain Fantastic ? »

« Qu'on ne doit pas le faire » dit Parker tristement. « Désolé, papa. »

Parker prit son verre et Brennan espéra que Parker ne remarquerait pas que sa question à propos de leur relation était restée sans réponse.

« C'est bon, fiston, mais ne le fais plus » dit Booth. Parker hocha la tête, et Booth s'assit à côté de Brennan.

« Alors, est-ce que le Dr Bones est ta petite amie ? » demanda-t-il encore. Brennan et Booth se regardèrent ; il comprit qu'elle voulait qu'il réponde.

Booth rit nerveusement. « Hum, non, Parker. Elle est ma partenaire au travail et l'une de mes meilleurs amis.»

Brennan sourit en entendant cela, alors que Parker semblait déçu par la réponse.

« D'accord » dit Parker en faisant la moue et en revenant à ses jouets.

Booth ne savait jamais très bien comment décrire sa relation avec Brennan. Ils étaient partenaires et amis, bien sûr, mais ils étaient bien plus que cela. Il savait qu'ils étaient plus que cela, et il était presque sûr qu'elle le savait aussi. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, cependant, c'était comment bien définir ce qu'ils étaient l'un pour l'autre. Il la regarda et sourit en la voyant regarder la parade Disney. Elle n'en avait probablement pas vu depuis des 13 ou 14 ans, au moins.

Brennan était dans le canapé et regardait la parade. Elle appréciait, même si elle n'avait aucune idée de qui était Zach Efron ou Ashley Tisdale, ou pourquoi tout le monde semblait obsédé par une simple production musicale dans un lycée. Alors qu'elle regardait la parade, elle pensait à sa relation avec Booth. Ils étaient plus que des amis mais moins que des amants, c'est sûr. Elle était aussi presque sûre qu'ils le ressentaient tous deux ainsi. Comment décrire ce type de relation à quelqu'un de l'extérieur ?

« Allez, fiston. On va devoir partir dans à peu près une demi-heure pour être chez ta maman à l'heure » dit Booth en regardant l'horloge de Brennan.

Brennan sentit son estomac se tordre à ces mots. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils partent déjà. Elle appréciait le matin de Noël cette année et c'était, sans aucun doute, parce qu'elle le partageait avec Booth et son fils. Quand lui et Parker partiraient, elle se retrouverait de nouveau toute seule.

« Oooh… on doit vraiment y aller ? » demanda Parker. « Je ne peux pas rester avec toi et le Dr Bones toute la journée ? »

« Désolé, fiston. Tu sais que j'aimerais bien, et je suis sûr que Bones aimerait bien que tu restes aussi. »

« C'est vrai, Dr Bones ? » demanda Parker.

Brennan s'était levée pour ajuster le thermostat, ayant remarqué que la pièce se refroidissait. Elle était concentrée sur ce qu'elle faisait, et son cerveau avait à peine enregistré le fait que Parker lui parlait.

« Quoi, Parker ? Oh, oui, bien sûr, j'aimerais que toi et ton papa restiez » dit-elle. Elle était près d'une fenêtre et décida de regarder dehors. Ce qu'elle vit la laissa bouche bée.

« Euh, Booth ? » dit-elle.

« Oui, Bones?" demanda-t-il.

« Je ne pense pas que vous irez où que ce soit aujourd'hui. »


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

« On peut rester? » cria Parker avec enthousiasme. _S'il vous plaît, faites que ce soit oui !_ pensa-t-il.

Booth regarda Brennan, avec une expression perplexe sur le visage. « Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire par on ne va aller nulle part ? Vous allez nous garder en otage ici, Bones ? »

« Moi, non, mais la neige, oui » dit Brennan, écartant les rideaux pour que Booth puisse voir.

Les Booth la rejoignirent à la fenêtre. Parker mit son visage contre la vitre, laissant de petites traces en respirant. La neige tombait beaucoup plus fort qu'auparavant, et on voyait difficilement l'autre côté de la rue à travers ce mur blanc. Booth regarda le sol, et put à peine distinguer le trottoir de la route. La neige ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter. Le ciel était plein de nuages gris, faisant paraître Washington DC gris, alors qu'il était bientôt neuf heures. Booth réalisa immédiatement qu'il ne serait pas possible de conduire en sécurité par ce temps.

Booth inspira profondément. « On reste » dit-il en ébouriffant les cheveux de Parker.

« Ouaiiiisss ! » cria-t-il en sautillant.

_Exactement ce que je pense_, pensa Brennan. Mais au lieu de traduire sa joie à voix haute à ce changement inattendu, elle sourit alors que Parker attrapait sa main.

« On va jouer avec votre voiture » dit-il, essayant de l'éloigner de la fenêtre et de Booth.

« OK, Parker. On va y aller. Donne-moi juste une minute pour parler à ton père » dit Brennan. Parker hocha la tête et s'en alla vers le sapin.

Booth était resté à la fenêtre et regardait la neige. Il n'avait pas une expression très ravie sur le visage. Brennan le regarda, essayant désespérément d'analyser ce qu'il ressentait. Est-ce qu'il était gêné d'être coincé chez elle ? Espérait-il avoir un peu de temps avec son fils sans elle autour ? En ce moment, elle aurait voulu avoir son don pour lire les gens. Dans les moments comme celui-là, elle voulait comprendre les gens vivants aussi bien que les morts.

« Booth ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

« Oui ? » répondit-il, regardant toujours dehors.

« Vous allez bien ? Je vois que quelque chose vous gêne » dit-elle. « Je suis désolée que vous soyez coincés ici. Je sais que je m'incruste. »

« Quoi? » dit-il en se tournant. « Comment pouvez-vous penser que vous vous incrustez, après les heures qu'on vient de passer ? C'est seulement que … je ne suis pas du tout pressé de dire à Rebecca que Parker ne pourra pas aller dans le Vermont. Pas aujourd'hui, du moins. »

« Oh » dit Brennan. « Bien sûr. Je pensais juste… »

Booth l'interrompit. « Temperance, je ne suis pas gêné par le fait de devoir rester ici avec vous. D'ailleurs, je me demandais si je pouvais revenir, après avoir conduit Parker chez sa mère. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda-t-elle, surprise. Elle était ravie d'entendre qu'il voulait passer le reste de sa journée avec elle.

« Oui » dit-il avec un grand sourire. « Euh… vous pensez que vous pourriez prendre Parker dans votre chambre ou ailleurs, pendant que j'appelle Rebecca ? Je ne pense pas qu'il ait besoin d'entendre ses parents se disputer. »

Booth soupira et Brennan lui lança un sourire de sympathie avant de fermer la porte pour lui donner plus d'intimité. Le cœur de Booth battait plus vite à l'idée de passer toute la journée avec ses 2 personnes préférées. Sa tête, au contraire, voulait que Parker s'amuse, même dans l'appartement de Brennan, pas du tout fait pour les enfants, et savait que sa conversation à venir avec Rebecca ne serait pas agréable.

« Dr Bones, qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? » demanda Parker en s'asseyant sur le lit.

« Ton papa appelle ta maman pour lui dire que vous êtes coincés ici » dit Brennan.

« Est-ce que ça veut dire que je ne vais pas skier avec Captain Fantastic ? » demanda Parker.

Brennan résista au besoin de sourire. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que Booth ait donné à son fils de 6 ans l'habitude d'appeler le petit ami de sa mère « Captain Fantastic ». Bien sûr, le petit garçon insistait aussi pour l'appeler « Dr Bones », alors peut-être qu'il partageait juste le goût de son père pour les surnoms.

Mais comment était-elle supposée répondre à la question ? Apparemment, Parker n'irait pas dans le Vermont aujourd'hui, mais comment savoir si Rebecca et Brent n'allaient pas attendre que Booth puisse leur ramener Parker avant de partir ? Elle restait silencieuse, en réfléchissant à la meilleure réponse à donner à Parker sans lui mentir.

« Ca veut dire que tu n'iras pas aujourd'hui » dit-elle avec sincérité.

« Tu penses que je le fais exprès, Rebecca ? » dit Booth à voix haute depuis le living room. « Je n'ai pas ordonné à DC d'être sous le blizzard aujourd'hui ! Je ne garderai jamais _délibérément_ Parker loin de toi. _Surtout pas_ à Noël ! Tu devrais le savoir, Rebecca. »

Comme Booth l'imaginait, Rebecca ne prenait pas très bien la nouvelle. Elle indiqua ensuite qu'elle regardait la météo à la télé, et que selon la présentatrice 'toujours précise', la tempête atteignait à peine le quartier de Booth.

« Je vois les infos, aussi, et je sais que mon appartement n'est pas vraiment dans la tempête, mais Parker et moi ne sommes pas chez moi… Nous sommes chez Bones… Le Dr Brennan, oui… C'est une longue histoire, Rebecca, mais elle vit au milieu de la tempête, et je te jure qu'il serait plus sûr pour Parker et moi de ne pas sortir d'ici » dit-il.

Un peu plus tard, Booth frappa à la porte de la chambre de Brennan. Il n'y eut pas de réponse, il entra donc doucement, pour trouver Parker qui était en train de sauter sur le grand lit. Brennan n'était nulle part en vue. Booth se demanda où elle était, mais ensuite réalisa que Bones ne serait sans doute pas très contente que son fils saute sur son lit.

« Hey ! Fiston, ne saute pas sur le lit du Dr Brenan » dit Booth en s'aprochant. Parker s'assit avant que Booth ait pu le lever du matelas. « Où est Bones ? »

« Elle est dans le cabinet, en train de changer de vêtements » dit Parker, indiquant une porte au fond.

« Tiens, ta maman veut te parler » dit Booth en lui tendant le téléphone. Le petit garçon sauta et prit le combiné.

« Salut maman ! » dit-il. Il s'arrête alors que Rebecca lui posait une question. « J'ai adoré, à la maison du Dr Bones ! » Ce fut tout ce que Booth entendit de la conversation, avant que Parker n'aille dans le séjour.

Booth regarda lentement autour de lui. Ca lui faisait bizarre d'être dans la chambre de Brennan, surtout qu'elle n'était pas dans la pièce. Il remarqua ensuite les couvertures éparpillées sur le lit, sans doute à cause des sauts de Parker. Il essaya de les remettre en ordre, pour cacher les preuves.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » demanda Brennan. Elle était sortie du cabinet, pour trouver Booth s'affairer avec ses couvertures. Le son de sa voix le surprit, et il sursauta légèrement avant de se tourner pour lui faire face.

« Oh, désolé, j'étais juste en train de… Parker a sauté sur le lit, et je ne savais pas si vous le saviez ou pas, dont j'essayais de remettre en place les couvertures au cas où vous ne le sauriez pas, et… vous être superbe » dit-il. Brennan avait mis un jean sombre qui lui seyait parfaitement, un haut-spaghetti blanc, et un sweat.

« Merci » dit-elle, surprise du compliment. « Et ne vous inquiétez pas à propos du lit, Booth. C'est un enfant, et ce sont juste des couvertures. C'est bon. »

Brennan s'approcha et prit les couvertures. Elle commença à faire le lit alors que Booth se tournait et la regardait, se sentant encore gêné d'être dans sa chambre.

« Vous pouviez rester en pyjama, vous savez. C'est Noël » dit Booth.

« Je sais que je n'étais pas obligée de me changer, mais je me sentais bizarre en pyjama, alors que Parker et vous étiez habillés » dit Brennan. « Et puis ça ne me dérange pas que vous soyez là, donc vous pouvez vous détendre. »

Booth rit nerveusement, avant de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Elle le rejoignit et s'assit au pied du lit.

« Alors, euh, question gênante, mais comme il est bientôt 9 heures, je pense qu'on doit la poser. Parker va bientôt avoir faim. Vous avez quelque chose à manger pour les enfants, ici, hein ? » demanda Booth.

« Bien sûr que j'ai de la nourriture, Booth. Je dois manger, moi aussi » dit Brennan.

« Oui, bien sûr que vous devez manger, mais je ne vous ai pas demandé si vous aviez de la nourriture ici. Je vous ai demandé si vous aviez quelque chose pour les enfants. »

« Quelle est la différence ? »

« Un enfant de 6 ans ne mange pas ces trucs bio et végétariens que vous mangez, Bones. »

« Pourquoi pas ? C'est bon pour la santé ! »

« Les enfants se fichent de ce qui est bon pour la santé. »

« Eh bien, ils devraient s'en faire. Pour la première fois dans l'histoire, les enfants d'aujourd'hui ont une durée de vie plus courte que leurs parents. Si les enfants faisaient plus attention à ce qu'ils absorbent, peut-être que ça changerait » dit Brennan.

« Bones, je suis sérieux » dit Booth.

« Je suis sûre qu'on peut trouver quelque chose qu'il mangera, Booth. J'ai de la salade. Il en mange, hein ? » demanda-t-elle.

Booth gloussa. « Bones, _je_ ne mangerai pas ça. »

A ce moment-là, Parker arriva en courant dans la chambre. Booth et Brennan étaient assis sur le lit, se regardant. Tous les 2 arboraient leur expression habituelle, quand ils avaient une dispute. Booth se rendit compte qu'il avait été naïf de penser que Brennan et lui passeraient Noël sans se disputer à propos de quelque chose. Parker rendit le téléphone à Booth, conscient des regards pleins de colère.

« Papa, est-ce que ça dérange le Dr Brennan que nous l'appelions Bones ? » demanda Parker.

« Quoi ? » demanda Booth. « Pourquoi tu demandes ça ? »

« Maman m'a demandé si je m'amusais bien, et je lui ai dit qu'être avec toi et le Dr Bones était amusant, et elle m'a dit que ce n'était pas bien d'appeler le Dr Brennan comme ça » expliqua Parker. Il se tourna pour regarder Brennan. « Je lui ai dit que vous aimiez bien, et que ça ne vous dérangeait pas, mais elle a dit que ce n'était pas bien de toute manière, et que je ne devrais pas le faire. »

Brennan se baissa pour être à sa hauteur. « Que penses-tu de m'appeler Dr Brennan quand ta maman est là, mais quand il n'y a que nous, tu peux m'appeler Bones » suggéra-t-elle.

« OK » dit Parker.

« Comment Rebecca a-t-elle pris la nouvelle ? » demanda-t-elle à Booth.

« Pas bien. Elle a dit que je le faisais exprès » dit-elle.

« Est-ce que vous lui avez dit qu'il est scientifiquement impossible pour quelqu'un de causer un phénomène naturel comme le blizzard ? » demanda Brennan.

« Pas en ces termes, mais oui » dit Booth. Elle pouvait être une telle fouine, quelque fois. Il regarda Parker, qui souriait. « Ca ne te dérange pas de louper le ski, hein ? »

« Tu plaisantes ? Dr Bones est beaucoup plus cool que Captain Fant … Brent » dit Parker, se rattrapant au dernier moment.

« Vous avez entendu ? Je suis cool » dit Bones, ravie que Parker ait une si haute opinion d'elle.

« Alors, Dr Bones, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire toute la journée ? » demanda Parker.


	6. Chapter 6

_Merci pour les reviews_

Chapitre 6

Booth regarda sa partenaire, impatient d'entendre sa réponse à la question de Parker. Il aurait menti en disant qu'il n'était pas inquiet que Parker s'inquiète un peu dans l'appartement de Brennan. Il avait plusieurs nouveaux jouets, c'est vrai, mais l'appartement de Brennan était plus fait pour les adultes que celui de Booth et laissait moins de place à Parker pour jouer. L'appartement était aussi plein d'objets irremplaçables et fragiles.

Il était inquiet à propos de Brennan, aussi. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas à l'aise du tout avec les enfants ; elle avait été super avec Parker jusqu'à maintenant, mais il n'était pas sûr qu'elle puisse tenir une journée entière, ou même plus, avec un petit garçon. Booth pensait personnellement que Brennan était très bien avec les enfants, pour une femme qui ne voulait pas être mère, mais il suspectait qu'elle avait quand même une limite.

Brennan hésita. Qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient faire toute la journée? Est-ce qu'il était sérieux ? Il venait de recevoir au moins une douzaine de nouveaux jouets et cadeaux, dont deux venant d'elle, et il s'ennuyait _déjà_ ? Elle ne pouvait pas croire que les enfants aient un tel manque d'attention. Elle avait lu plusieurs articles scientifiques à propos de l'augmentation des Troubles de Déficit de l'Attention, et comment l'attention des enfants devenait de plus en plus difficile, mais le fait que Parker pouvait déjà s'ennuyer lui semblait ridicule.

La question de Parker la paniquait un peu. Qu'allaient-ils faire toute la journée ? Elle n'avait aucune idée sur comment divertir un enfant ! Elle avait déjà du mal à divertir ses pairs, alors elle savait que divertir un enfant serait un challenge pour elle. Elle regarda Booth, qui la fixait, attendant sa réponse.

Booth regardait Brennan quand elle se tourna vers lui. La panique était inscrite sur ses traits, et ses yeux lui demandaient de l'aide, pas seulement pour répondre à la question, mais aussi pour garder Parker occupé et heureux le reste de la journée. Il lui fit un clin d'œil pour lui dire qu'il allait s'en occuper, et elle sembla immédiatement soulagée. Booth se tourna vers Parker.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Parker. Je suis sûr que nous allons trouver un tas de trucs sympa à faire aujourd'hui » l'assura-t-il.

« On peut commencer par manger ? » demanda Parker. « J'ai faim. »

« Bien sûr. On va faire à manger » dit Booth. « Pourquoi tu ne retournes pas dans la salle regarder la parade, pendant qu'on s'occupe du repas ? J'ai changé la chaîne pour regarder la météo, mais tu sais comment la changer. »

« OK » acquiesça Parker.

Parker sa dirigea vers le canapé alors que Booth et Brennan allaient vers la cuisine. Après 20 longues minutes de « Parker ne mange pas de ça, Bones » et de « Aviez-vous déjà rencontré un enfant de 6 ans, avant ? » (qui était, bien sûr, suivi de la réponse très littérale de Brennan : « Bien sûr. Le vôtre est actuellement assis sur mon canapé »), Booth réussit à trouver tous les ingrédients pour faire des sandwiches au fromage grillé. Il n'était pas sûr de la manière dont le pain complet serait reçu, mais peut-être que Parker ne le remarquerait même pas.

« Parker, viens manger, s'il te plaît ! » appela Brennan.

Parker accourut dans la cuisine et découvrit que les sièges du comptoir étaient trop hauts pour qu'il y grimpe tout seul. Booth le monta sur la chaise et lui tendit un sandwich. Parker prit une grande bouchée, ne remarquant pas que le pain était marron et non blanc.

« Mmmhhhh… c'est bon ! » dit Parker. Booth et Brennan semblèrent soulagés.

Booth s'assit sur la droite de Parker et mordit dans son sandwich. Brennan s'assit à la gauche de Parker, et commença à manger sa salade. Parker parlait à Brennan de la vie en primaire, et il posait beaucoup de questions à propos de son travail en tant qu'anthropologue judiciaire au Jeffersonian Institute. Elle, heureusement, laissait de côté les détails les plus affreux en répondant à ses questions.

« Votre travail ne ressemble pas à celui de papa » conclut Parker. « Pourquoi vous travaillez ensemble si ce que vous faites est si différent ? »

« C'est très différent, Parker, mais on a chacun besoin de l'autre pour faire un travail complet et efficace » dit Brennan.

« C'est vrai » acquiesça Booth. « Elle et ses fouines examinent les corps pour savoir comment et quand la victime est morte. Ensuite le Dr Bones et moi travaillons ensemble, en utilisant tous les indices qu'ils ont trouvé sur les corps pour savoir qui est le méchant, et ensuite je l'attrape et je le jette en prison. »

« Cool ! Vous êtes comme des super-héros » s'exclama Parker.

Booth et Brennan se regardèrent au-dessus de la tête de Parker, et purent voir qu'ils étaient tous deux assez contents d'être comparés à des super-héros.

« Voilà ! » cria Parker après avoir avalé la dernière bouchée de son sandwich. « Où est la sucrerie ? »

« Hum, je ne pense pas que tu trouves quoi que ce soit ici, Parker » dit Booth.

« Pas de chocolat ? » demanda-t-il tristement. « Mais alors, et le dessert ? »

« J'ai… des pépites de chocolat. Et de caramel aussi, je pense » se souvint Brennan.

« Ah bon ? » demanda Booth. « Pourquoi ? »

« Je pensais faire un dessert que ma mère nous faisait toujours à Russ et à moi pour Noël. J'ai acheté tous les ingrédients, mais je n'en ai jamais fait » expliqua-t-elle.

« On en fait ! » s'écria Parker.

« Tu ne sais même pas ce que c'est » fit remarquer Booth.

« OK, qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Parker.

« Ma maman les appelait toujours araignées. En fait c'est très simple à faire. Tu verses toutes les pépites dans un bol et tu les mets au micro-ondes pour les faire fondre. Ensuite tu verses le chocolat dans un saladier et tu le mélanges avec un sachet de nouilles chinoises » lui dit Brennan.

« Et après ? » demanda Parker.

« Après tu utilises une cuillère pour diviser ton mélange et tu les mets au frigo pour que le chocolat devienne dur et sec »

« On en fait ! » s'exclama Parker. « On peut ? »

« Si c'est d'accord avec ton papa, pas de problème pour moi » dit Brennan. Parker se tourna vers Booth avec un immense sourire.

« Vas-y, mais essaie de ne pas trop mettre le désordre » dit Booth.

Brennan, avec l'aide de Parker, rassembla rapidement tout ce dont ils allaient avoir besoin. Elle ouvrit 2 sacs de pépites et les tendit à Parker. Il versa les sacs dans un saladier et en vola une poignée.

« J'ai vu » dit Brennan.

« Vu quoi ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

Brennan choisit de laisser tomber. Elle plaça le saladier dans le micro-ondes et mit le minuteur. Booth aida Parker à verser les nouilles dans un saladier plus grand.

Une fois que les pépites de chocolat et de caramel furent fondues, Brennan versa avec précaution le mélange dans le saladier. Parker prit la cuillère. Elle prit le saladier d'une main et le bras de Parker de l'autre. Ils mélangèrent le tout.

Booth regardait le couple faire le dessert et souriait. Il n'avait jamais pensé voir un jour sa Bones agir de manière aussi maternelle. L'image en face de lui, de Temperance aidant son fils, comme une mère le ferait, lui plaisait beaucoup. Ses yeux voyageaient de son fils à sa partenaire et il remarqua qu'elle avait arrêté de regarder les mouvements de Parker, et regardait maintenant le sapin et les cadeaux dans le séjour.

« Hey, Parker, laisse-moi une minute avec Bones, d'accord ? » dit Booth.

« OK, papa » dit Parker en quittant la cuisine.

Booth s'approcha de Brennan et prit doucement ses mains dans les siennes.

« Vous allez bien ? » lui demanda-t-il. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Rien. Je vais bien. C'est juste… Noël avec mes parents. Vous connaissez l'histoire. Normalement je ne fais rien pour Noël, donc je n'ai pas à y penser plus qu'à un autre jour. Vous et Parker étant là, fêtant Noël… ça m'y fait penser » dit-elle, alors que quelques larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

Booth lâcha ses mains et prit son visage en coupe. Il essuya doucement ses joues avec ses pouces. Il ne pouvait en être certain, mais crut la sentir rechercher son contact.

« J'ai finalement ouvert ces cadeaux, vous savez ? » dit-elle.

« Quels cadeaux ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ceux de mes parents. Ceux que j'ai dit à Russ ne pas vouloir ouvrir avant le retour de maman et papa. »

« Ah bon? Quand? »

« Il y a 2 ans, quand on était en quarantaine à l'institut. Après que vous soyez parti avec Parker, je suis allée au labo et je les ai ouverts. »

Booth allait lui dire à quel point il était fier d'elle, d'avoir pu ouvrir ces cadeaux, et comment ça avait dû être dur pour elle, quand Parker revint.

« Je suis sûr que ça fait une minute » dit-il. « Est-ce que le dessert est terminé ? »

« Il ne sera pas prêt avant un moment. Le chocolat doit durcir, tu te souviens ? » dit Brennan.

« Est-ce que ce sera prêt pour le dîner ? » demanda Parker.

Brennan se raidit à cette question. _Le dîner. Ils sont coincés. __Je vais devoir trouver plus de nourriture pour lui. Et, ooohhh, est-ce qu'ils vont rester cette nuit ? Bien sûr qu'ils vont rester toute la nuit, ils sont coincés ! __Qui sait quand ils pourront partir ? __Relax, Brennan, tu vis dans un appartement avec 2 chambres. Ce n'est pas comme si Booth et Parker allaient devoir dormir avec toi_, pensa-t-elle.

« Normalement » répondit Brennan, se forçant à revenir à la réalité.

« Alors on fait quoi, maintenant ? » demanda Parker.

« Est-ce qu'il s'attend toujours à ce que chaque seconde de la journée soit planifiée ? » demanda doucement Brennan.

« Ouais » répondit Booth de la même manière. « Rebecca a tendance à lui faire un emploi du temps assez serré. »

« De quoi vous parlez ? » demanda Parker.

« Des trucs d'adultes. Tu sais, des trucs ennuyeux. Tu ne serais pas intéressé. Par contre, j'ai encore une surprise pour toi » dit Booth.

« Quoi ? Quoi ? » demanda Parker en sautillant.

Brennan remarqua qu'en plus d'un manque d'attention, Parker semblait aussi avoir une mémoire à court terme déficiente. Elle n'aurait jamais simplement accepté et oublié la réponse « trucs d'adultes » quand elle était enfant.

« Vas t'asseoir avec le Dr Brennan dans le séjour. Je dois sortir ta surprise de la voiture » dit Booth.

« Venez, Dr Bones ! » dit Parker à Brennan.

« Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? » demanda Brennan à Booth.

« Vous verrez. Maintenant, allez vous asseoir » dit Booth, sortant rapidement de l'appartement.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Brennan et Parker s'assirent sur le canapé, attendant patiemment le retour de Booth. L'un d'entre eux était définitivement plus patient que l'autre ; le petit garçon ne pouvait contenir son enthousiasme à la pensée d'un potentiel nouveau cadeau de Noël. Parker était incapable de rester assis, et Brennan se laissait faire, tandis que les sauts de Parker secouaient le canapé.

« Vous savez ce qu'il est parti chercher ? » demanda finalement Parker.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée, Parker » répondit-elle.

« C'est la vérité ? »

« Je ne te mentirais pas. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment. Les adultes ne devraient pas mentir aux enfants. Ce n'est pas bien. »

« Je suis d'accord » dit Parker.

« Me voilà ! » appela Booth en fermant la porte.

« Ouais ! Qu'est-ce que tu as apporté ? » demanda Parker.

Booth entra dans la pièce, portant un petit sac. Il regarda son fils.

« J'allais te donner ça avant que tu ne partes dans le Vermont, mais vu comment les choses se passent, je te le donne » dit Booth en prenant une boîte rouge pleine de friandises. Dessus était inscrit le nom de Parker en grosses lettres d'or.

« Joyeux Noël, Parker. »

Parker soupira de plaisir et s'assit par terre pour découvrir le contenu de la boîte. Booth s'assit sur l'accoudoir du canapé qui était le plus proche de Brennan, et posa le sac à ses pieds.

« Et j'allais vous donner ça en revenant de chez Rebecca » dit Booth en prenant une autre boîte rouge.

« Booth » dit-elle avec de grands yeux. « Vous n'étiez pas obligé… »

« Bien sûr que je n'étais pas _obligé_, Temperance. Je le _voulais_ » dit Booth. « C'est Noël, Bones. »

« Mais vous n'aviez même pas prévu de venir ici ce matin, et on dirait que vous vous êtes donné du mal pour faire ça. »

« Et alors ? »

« Alors comment saviez-vous que vous alliez me voir aujourd'hui ? Quand aviez-vous prévu de me donner ça ? »

« Eh bien peut-être que j'avais prévu de m'arrêter ici aujourd'hui après avoir déposé Parker chez Rebecca » révéla Booth.

« Ah oui ? » demanda Brennan.

« Parker n'était pas le seul à ne pas vouloir que vous soyez seule à Noël. »

Elle sourit et prit la boîte. Elle était comme celle qu'elle avait étant petite. De grosses lettres dorées étaient tracées dessus. Elle refit les lettres du bout du doigt avant de regarder à l'intérieur.

Booth était assis sur l'accoudoir et regardait Bones et Parker plongés dans leur boîte. Comme Brennan l'avait remarqué, il s'était donné du mal pour les faire, et était content que Parker et Brennan semblent ravis. Celle de Parker contenait de petits jouets, des friandises et un bonnet et des gants pour le ski ; celle de Brennan des pastilles de menthe, de petites friandises qui sentaient la cannelle et la pomme, de petits flacons de gels et de lotions, et de petits chocolats. Ses lèvres se courbèrent en un petit sourire en voyant tout cela.

« Vous aimez ? » demanda Booth.

« C'est génial, papa ! » dit Parker.

« Et vous ? » demanda-t-il en regardant Brennan.

« Je l'adore, Booth. Merci » dit-elle doucement en replaçant tout dans la boîte.

« De rien, Bones » dit-il en glissant sur le canapé à côté d'elle.

Tous deux dirigèrent leur attention sur Parker. Brennan mit un chocolat dans sa bouche et fixa son regard vers le plus vieux des Booth. Il avait l'air heureux en regardant son fils se réjouir de sa surprise. Elle se tourna vers Parker et laissa son esprit dériver vers ses souvenirs de Noël. Elle et Russ s'asseyaient sur le sol, comme Parker aujourd'hui, et ouvraient leurs cadeaux. Ses parents s'asseyaient sur le canapé et les regardaient, comme elle et Booth aujourd'hui. Elle se rappelait aussi le fait que son père entourait toujours sa mère de ses bras en les regardant ouvrir leurs cadeaux.

Brennan regarda le visage de Booth et espéra secrètement qu'il allait faire comme son père faisait avec sa mère. Temperance réalisa ce qu'elle faisait, et se gronda elle-même, de laisser un petit baiser et un simple, mais beau, sapin l'affecter autant.

_Ce baiser n'était rien_, se dit-elle pour la millième fois depuis que c'était arrivé. _Juste un petit service entre amis et collègues. Rien de plus. Arrête d'espérer que ça peut arriver de nouveau._

Brennan était si plongée dans ses pensées chaotiques qu'elle n'entendit pas le téléphone sonner. Il était sur la table près de Booth ; il le prit donc sans faire attention.

« Téléphone du Dr Brennan » répondit Booth, ce qui ramena Brennan à la réalité. « Oh, salut Angela. Qu'est-ce que vous faites, Hodgins et vous ? »

« Booth » dit Brennan en attrapant le téléphone.

« Angela ? » demanda Brennan. Elle alla dans la chambre et ferma la porte.

« Ma chérie ! Qu'est-ce que fais Booth chez toi ? » demanda Angela.

« C'est une longue histoire » dit Brennan.

« Bien, j'appelais pour être sûre que a) tu étais chez toi et pas coincée au labo et b) tu n'étais pas toute seule aujourd'hui, mais maintenant que je sais que _Seeley _te tient compagnie » dit-elle de manière suggestive.

Brennan se coucha sur le lit, les jambes pendantes sur le côté. « Ce n'est pas ça, Angela. Le fils de Booth est là aussi. »

« Oh » dit Angela, déçue. « Oh bien. Ils ne pourront probablement pas rentrer chez eux ce soir, ce qui veut dire qu'ils vont devoir rester chez toi, et le gamin va aller dormir tôt. »

« Angela ! »

« Ma chérie, c'est Noël, et toi et Booth êtes coincés ensemble. Gamin ou pas gamin, c'est très romantique. »

« Eh bien, oui, je suppose que la situation peut être décrite comme romantique, mais Booth et moi sommes partenaires. Nous sommes professionnels. Il y a une ligne » dit Brennan, se rappelant ce que Booth avait dit l'année précédente.

« Ouais, ouais » dit Angela ; Brennan put l'imaginer lever les yeux au ciel. « Ecoute, Tempe, toi et moi savons que ce truc de « ligne » c'est juste un tas de conneries. Booth t'apprécies, Bren. »

« Non » dit-elle. « Pas comme ça. »

« Si » insista Angela. « Prends avantage de la situation. Embrasse-le. _Un_ baiser. Tu pourrais apprécier. »

Angela savait qu'elle avait embrassé Booth une fois, et même si elle ne voulait pas que Caroline, ou qui que ce soit d'autre, ne le sache, elle avait apprécié et voulait secrètement recommencer, sans spectateur et le chantage « amusant ».

« Si le bon moment arrive, je suppose que je pourrais considérer la chose » dit Brennan.

« Bravo » dit Angela. « Alors depuis quand sont-ils là ? »

« Depuis environ 8h ce matin » répondit-elle. « Parker ne voulait pas me laisser seule pour Noël. »

« Oh mon Dieu c'est trop mignon ! » dit Angela. « Attends une minute. Est-ce que Parker n'a pas 6 ans ? »

« Si, il a 6 ans. »

"Oh mon Dieu. Bren. Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec un gamin? »

« Je pense que ça s'est bien passé. On a ouvert les cadeaux et fait un dessert que ma mère avait l'habitude de faire. Pour être honnête, je suis étonnée qu'il ne se soit pas encore ennuyé » confessa Brennan.

Angela gloussa. « Bien, je suis contente que tu t'amuses. Tu le mérites. »

« Merci. Comment va Hodgins ? »

« Super. On profite d'avoir la maison pour nous tout seuls » dit Angela. Juste quand Angela termina sa phrase, Hodgins entra dans la pièce. « Quand on parle du loup… »

« Le dîner est enfin prêt, Angie. Tu veux descendre ou manger au lit ? » demanda-t-il.

« Mmm… au lit » répondit Angela. « Hey, dis bonjour à Brennan. » Elle enclencha le haut-parleur.

« Salut Brennan » dit Hodgins.

« Salut, Hodgins » dit Brennan.

« Tu n'es pas au Jeffersonian, hein ? » demanda Hodgins.

« Non, elle est chez elle avec Booth » répondit Angela à sa place.

« Booth ? » demanda Hodgins, surpris.

« Ouais, il est coincé à cause de la neige » continua Angela avant que Brennan puisse dire un mot.

« Bien joué, Brennan » répondit Hodgins. « J'ai toujours su que ça arriverait. »

« Non ! » protesta Brennan. « Je pense que tu passes trop de temps avec Angela. »

« Le fils de Booth est là aussi » dit Angela.

« Attends, Brennan a un enfant chez elle ? » demanda Hodgins. Angela hocha la tête. « Comment ça se passe, Brennan ? »

« Pas si mal » admit Brennan.

Brennan entendit un coup à la porte. Elle s'assit pour voir la porte et vit une petite tête blonde passer.

« Dr Bones, est-ce que vous venez ? » demanda Parker.

« J'arrive » promit-elle. Parker hocha la tête et ferma la porte. Brennan revint au téléphone. « Est-ce que vous avez entendu ça ? »

« Est-ce qu'il t'a appelé Dr Bones? » demanda Angela.

« Oui » rit Brennan.

« Tel père, tel fils » gloussa-t-elle.

« Exactement. Je pense que je suis demandée, Ange » dit Brennan.

« Bien sûr. Va retrouver tes hommes. »

« Ce ne sont pas _mes_ hommes. »

« Joyeux Noël, Bren » dit Angela.

« Joyeux Noël » ajouta Hodgins.

« A vous aussi. Passez une bonne journée » répondit Brennan.

« C'est ce qu'on va faire, et rappelle-toi, Bren. _Embrasse-le._ Booth n'attendra pas toujours, ma chérie. »


	8. Chapter 8

_Encore merci pour les reviews_

Chapitre 8

Brennan émergea de sa chambre pour trouver Booth en train de montrer à Parker comment contrôler la voiture télécommandée qu'il lui avait offerte. Elle remit le téléphone sur son socle et sentit le véhicule venir se cogner sur sa cheville. Elle regarda la voiture puis les Booth, qui gloussaient et souriaient comme s'ils avaient _tous les deux_ 6 ans. Booth tenait la manette.

Avec un petit rictus, elle lui prit des mains. Elle la regarda un instant, n'ayant aucune idée de ce que les boutons faisaient, ou comment faire bouger la voiture dans la direction qu'elle voulait. Alors que Booth esquissait un mouvement pour s'approcher, elle comprit et retourna la voiture sur lui. Il cria de surprise et s'écarta du chemin, alors que Parker gloussait.

« Tu trouves ça drôle, toi ? » demanda Booth. Parker hocha la tête.

Booth reprit la manette à Brennan et dirigea la voiture sur Parker. Il cria et commença à courir autour de l'appartement de Brennan pour s'échapper. Booth mit la voiture sur ses talons, mais ne voulait pas faire trébucher Parker ; il s'assurait donc de ne pas faire rouler la voiture sur ses pieds.

Brennan s'assit sur le canapé pour s'écarter du chemin. Elle s'appuya au fond du fauteuil et regarda le père et le fils s'amuser. Elle voyait le petit garçon courir à travers le séjour, comme s'il avait peur de la voiture. Il fit le tour du canapé plusieurs fois avant de se jeter sur les coussins et d'atterrir presque sur Brennan.

« Oh ! » s'exclama Brennan.

« Désolé » dit-il rapidement. Il se tourna vers son père. « Tu ne peux plus me toucher maintenant, papa ! Je suis avec le Dr Bones, et elle peut te botter les fesses. »

« C'est vrai, Parker » dit fièrement Brennan. « Je peux. »

« J'en doute fort » dit Booth.

« Mais si, Booth. Vous le savez."

« Hum, non. Vous ne pourriez pas. »

« Si, je peux. »

« Non, vous ne pouvez pas. »

« Vous voulez tester ? » le défia-t-elle.

« Pardon ? » répondit-il.

« Jusqu'à ce que nous testions cette hypothèse, cette affirmation n'est que pure conjecture. Vous n'avez pas de preuve de ce que vous avancez » dit Brennan.

« OK, nous ne sommes pas au Jeffersonian, ne parlez pas comme une fouine » dit Booth pour la taquiner. « Et je ne vais pas me battre avec vous, Bones. »

« Parce que vous savez que vous allez perdre ? »

« Non, parce que vous êtes une femme. » Booth sut que ce n'était pas ce qu'il fallait dire à la seconde où les mots franchirent ses lèvres.

« Et ? » demanda-t-elle, ses yeux lançant déjà des éclairs au sous-entendu qu'une femme ne pouvait pas battre un homme.

« Et… je ne frappe pas les femmes. Désolé. »

« Oh, vous n'allez pas me frapper. Je vous le promets » dit-elle sur le ton de la confidence et avec un grand sourire.

« Non. Désolé. Je ne le ferai pas » dit Booth.

« Pourquoi pas ? » demanda Parker.

« Oui, pourquoi pas ? » demanda Brennan en croisant ses bras.

« Parce que, Parker, les garçons ne frappent pas les filles. En plus, je me bats seulement avec les méchants, et le Dr Bones n'est pas un méchant » expliqua Booth à son fils et à l'anthropologue de 31 ans, qui en ce moment, ressemblait beaucoup à son fils.

Brennan s'assit sur le canapé, boudant parce que Booth ne voulait pas se battre avec elle. Typiquement une attitude de mâle alpha. Toujours à penser qu'il était supérieur en tout.

« Et puis, Parker » continua Booth, « je ne pourrai jamais frapper le Dr Bones parce qu'elle est ma partenaire et que je l'aime beaucoup, et même si elle ne l'admettra jamais, elle ne me blessera jamais, elle non plus. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda Parker en regardant Brennan. Elle sourit et haussa les épaules.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » demanda Parker pour la quatrième ou cinquième fois de la journée. Brennan commençait vraiment à haïr cette question. Booth remarqua son air irrité et, encore une fois, lui évita de répondre.

« Vous avez de la musique de Noël, Bones ? » demanda-t-il.

« Humm… je dois avoir un CD quelque part » dit-elle en indiquant sa collection de CD. « Je crois que Angela m'en a donné un une fois. »

Booth s'approcha des CD et regarda chaque titre. _S'il vous plaît, faites qu'elle ait de la musique de Noël_, pensa-t-il. Il avait laissé le sien chez lui, et n'avait franchement pas d'autre idée pour distraire Parker.

« Ah ah ! » s'exclama-t-il, brandissant triomphalement un CD. « J'ai trouvé de la musique de Noël ! »

Il le plaça dans le lecteur et le mit en marche. _Jingle Bells_ était le premier titre. La musique envahit l'appartement.

Brennan se cala au fond du fauteuil une nouvelle fois en regardant Booth et son fils chanter le classique de Noël avec enthousiasme. Tous les deux allaient et venaient, dansant en rythme. Booth soulevait Parker et le faisait tourner, ce qui lui valait des expressions apeurées et de grands cris.

_Jingle Bells_ prit fin, et une douce ballade prit sa place. Booth regarda Brenna et lui tendit la main.

« Vous dansez avec moi, Bones ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle regarda sa main, puis son visage, et vit l'espoir dans ses yeux. Elle considéra son offre quelques instant, puis attrapa sa main et se leva, l'emmenant au centre de la pièce.

Ils gardèrent leurs mains serrées et se tournèrent face à face. Booth plaça son autre main en bas de son dos, alors que celle de Brennan allait se poser sur son épaule. Parker se tenait sur un coin de la pièce. Il les regardait et leur laissait la place. Booth et Brennan se tenaient extrêmement proches et commencèrent à danser.

Booth essayait désespérément de se concentrer sur les paroles, mais il ne pouvait écarter ses pensées du fait que Brennan et lui étaient dangereusement proches l'un de l'autre. Si l'un d'eux se penchait un peu vers l'autre, leurs corps seraient complètement collés, et Booth n'était pas sûr qu'il pourrait le supporter. Il la tenait fermement mais essayait de ne pas rétrécir la distance.

Brennan, elle aussi, essayait de se focaliser sur la chanson, mais tout ce à quoi elle pouvait penser était comment sa main était bien dans celle de Booth. Elle avait complètement oublié le petit garçon qui les regardait, et consacrait toute sa volonté à garder ses doigts sur l'épaule de Booth et à ne pas les mettre dans ses cheveux. Elle avait toujours eu tendance à mener quand elle dansait avec un homme, mais avec Booth, elle se contentait de rester dans ses bras et de lui permettre de la faire bouger avec lui au rythme de la musique.

Les yeux de Brennan voyagèrent vers le visage de Booth. Ses yeux bleus rencontrèrent les siens, chocolat, et les lèvres de Booth se courbèrent en un sourire alors qu'il commençait à faire de petits cercles à travers son sweat. La bouche de Brennan s'arrondit de surprise quand elle sentit ses doigts danser sur son dos ; un sourire semblable à celui de son partenaire apparut sur son visage. Cela le rassura ; elle n'allait pas le frapper de la toucher ainsi. Il continua donc son mouvement. Il aurait voulu aller sous son vêtement et toucher sa peau, mais il était presque sûr que _là _elle le frapperait. Leurs yeux restaient fixés dans le regard de l'autre alors qu'ils continuaient à danser.

_Est-ce que c'est le moment ?_ pensa Brennan alors que les mots d'Angela lui revenaient à l'esprit.

Elle n'était pas très bonne pour savoir qui devait faire le premier pas ou quand ce premier pas devait être fait, mais elle ne voulait pas manquer son occasion. Elle évalua rapidement la situation et décida que c'était définitivement le bon moment. Juste quand Brennan se rapprochait encore de Booth, se préparant à poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, la chanson prit fin et la suivant, plus rapide, commença.

Booth la regarda et sut qu'elle pensait à quelque chose de précis. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer ce qui lui valait de penser si fort. Booth souhaitait que, pour une fois, elle se détende simplement et vive le moment avec lui. Il la sentit se rapprocher, presser leurs corps l'un contre l'autre, et il crut sentir ses mains commencer à bouger vers les cheveux à la base de sa nuque. Alors qu'elle commençait à bouger sa main de son épaule, leur chanson se termina et une autre avec un rythme plus rapide débuta.

Ce nouveau rythme abattit le courage de Brennan, et elle fit rapidement marche arrière, libérant sa main de la sienne. Booth allait reprendre sa main pour une nouvelle danse, quand Parker s'interposa.

« Papa, je veux danser avec Tempe, moi aussi » dit-il, prenant la main de Brennan.

« Tempe ? » demanda-t-elle, surprise d'entendre son véritable prénom.

« Papa a dit que c'était votre nom » dit-il.

« Oui, ça l'est » répondit-elle.

« C'est ce qu'il a dit ce matin quand il rêvait de vous » dit Parker en hochant la tête.

« Je… quoi ? » dit-elle. Elle ne pouvait croire que, tout génie qu'elle était, c'était tout ce qu'elle ait réussi à dire. Elle regarda Booth. Il était clairement embarrassé et semblait incapable de la regarder dans les yeux.

« J'allais le réveiller pour les cadeaux, et il dormait, et il a dit votre nom » expliqua Parker. « Sauf qu'il n'a pas dit 'Bones', il vous a appelée 'Tempe'. »

« Ah oui ? » demanda Brennan à Booth.

« Euhhh… ouais… peut-être » dit Booth doucement. « Je pense que je vais aller mettre la pizza au four. Vous savez, préparer à manger. »

Booth sortit rapidement de la pièce, et Brennan le regarda partir, avec un regard d'égarement. Parker lui prit la main et commença à secouer ses bras de haut en bas.

« Tempe, on danse » dit-il. « C'est d'accord pour que je vous appelle Tempe ? »

« Oui, bien sûr » répondit-elle en commençant à danser avec le fils de Booth.

_Booth rêvait de moi ?_ pensa-t-elle. _Comme je rêvais de lui ?_

Brennan était la première à admettre qu'elle n'était pas bonne pour comprendre les gens, mais même elle avait vu que Booth semblait impatient de s'éloigner de Parker et elle quelques instants plus tôt, se sentant sûrement coupable. Elle regarda vers la cuisine et remarqua que Booth les observait. Elle ne put garder les yeux sur lui, étant donné que Parker la fit rapidement tourner, mais il les regardait, et ne se cachait pas dans la cuisine.

Booth mit la pizza dans le four et déclencha le minuteur, pestant en silence contre son fils. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de dire à Brennan qu'il avait rêvé d'elle ? Surtout qu'il lui semblait que Brennan allait l'embrasser ! Il se tenait près du comptoir et regardait dans le séjour. Cela avait été une journée intéressante, pour le moins, et il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui allait se passer ce soir, mais pour le moment, il était juste heureux de regarder sa belle partenaire, la même femme qui clamait qu'elle ne voulait pas d'enfant ou ne serait pas douée avec eux, qui souriait et dansait avec son fils.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

Après le dîner, Parker déclara qu'il voulait regarder le film que Brennan lui avait offert plus tôt. Ils débarrassèrent rapidement la table après le repas et se dirigèrent vers le canapé. Parker s'assit entre eux, tandis que Booth prenait la télécommande du lecteur DVD. Parker savourait le film, gloussant et applaudissant à chaque fois que l'un des pingouins surfait. En dépit de la frivolité du film, Brennan se surprit à s'amuser aussi.

Le film se termina un peu après 20h30 et Parker commençait à bailler. Booth se leva pour regarder à la fenêtre, et Brennan le rejoignit. Il neigeait. Ils allaient devoir rester toute la nuit. Angela serait ravie.

« Alors… » dit Booth. « Comment on fait? »

« J'ai une chambre d'amis » dit Brennan. « J'ai besoin de quelques minutes pour la préparer. »

« C'est très bien. Parker a besoin de prendre un bain de toute façon. »

« Vous trouverez tout ce dont vous avez besoin dans le cabinet à côté de la porte de la salle de bains » dit Brennan.

« Super. Merci » dit-il. « Ecoutez, Bones, je suis désolé que nous ayons gâché toute votre journée. Je n'avais aucune idée… »

« Stop » l'interrompit Brennan. « Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser. Bien sûr que vous ne saviez pas que vous alliez être coincés à cause de la neige, et je n'avais rien de prévu de toute façon. Pff, j'allais sans doute aller m'enfermer au labo si vous n'étiez pas venus ce matin. »

Booth sourit. « Je le savais. » Elle lui sourit.

« Est-ce que Parker a besoin d'un T-shirt ou quelque chose pour dormir ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Non, ma mère nous offre des pyjamas tous les ans. On a ce qu'il faut. Je vais les chercher dans la pile de cadeaux. »

Brennan acquiesça, et Booth s'approcha de Parker, couché sur le canapé.

« On rentre à la maison, papa ? » demanda Parker.

« Non, on est toujours coincés. On ne peut pas encore partir. On doit passer la nuit ici avec Bones » dit Booth.

« Cool, c'est comme une pyjama-party » gloussa Parker.

« Allez, fiston. C'est l'heure du bain » dit Booth en lui prenant la main.

« Hooo… je dois vraiment ? »

« Oui, Parker, allez, on y va. »

Brennan sourit de la réticence du garçon à pendre un bain et les regarda quitter la pièce. Elle entra dans la chambre d'amis et mit des draps bleu foncé au lit. Elle pouvait entendre l'eau à travers le mur ; elle s'assit sur le canapé pour feuilleter le livre qu'elle avait offert à Booth.

Booth émergea de la salle de bains environ 10 minutes plus tard, et trouva Brennan couchée sur le canapé. Elle semblait totalement concentrée dans le livre d'anthropologie. Il gloussa, sachant qu'elle aurait sans doute pu l'écrire elle-même. Elle leva la tête, surprise de le voir là.

« Vous apprenez des choses ? » demanda-t-il en s'appuyant contre le mur.

« Pas vraiment. Ce sont des choses basiques » dit-elle en souriant. « Vous savez que Zach et moi attendons de vous que vous le lisiez, hein ? »

« Est-ce qu'il y aura une interrogation, Dr Brennan ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton moqueur.

« Non » dit-elle, n'ayant pas compris qu'il plaisantait.

Il sourit. « Que pensez vous d'écrire tout ce vous voulez que je sache de l'anthropologie dans votre prochain livre, et je le lirai ? »

« J'ai encore du mal à croire que ces livres se vendent si bien » dit-elle.

« Hey, Bones, ne soyez pas dure avec vous-même. Ces livres sont super ! »

« Merci » dit-elle. « Je suppose que je suis surprise de leur succès parce qu'ils sont pleins de « discours de fouine », comme vous dites. »

« Alors vous devriez être fière du fait que vous instruisez probablement des milliers de gens » dit-il. Il commença à s'approcher, mais se baissa pour ramasser tous les papiers d'emballage.

« Mon Dieu, on a mis un sacré désordre. »

« Ce n'est pas grave » répondit-elle.

« Je vais nettoyer » promit-il.

« Je suis capable de nettoyer mon propre séjour » dit-elle.

« Bien sûr que vous l'êtes, Bones, mais c'est nous qui avons mis ce désordre, donc je vais nettoyer, et Parker va m'aider » insista-t-il.

« Si vous insistez » céda Brennan.

« J'insiste » dit Booth.

Sur ces mots, Parker ouvrit la porte de la salle de bains, portant son nouveau pyjama, avec des étoiles et des planètes. Il bailla et s'approcha de Booth.

« Papa, je suis fatigué » dit-il.

« Je sais » dit-il en le soulevant. Il se tourna vers Brennan. « Est-ce que la chambre est prête ? »

« Suivez-moi » dit-elle. Ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre d'amis, avec Parker somnolant dans les bras de Booth.

« Dis au-revoir à Bones, Parker » dit Booth.

« Bonne nuit, Dr Bones » dit-il en tendant un bras vers elle. Elle s'approcha et permit à Parker d'enrouler ses bras autour de sa nuque.

« Bonne nuit, Parker » dit-elle en s'écartant.

« Vous voulez prendre votre tour à la salle de bains pendant que je le mets au lit ? » lui demanda Booth.

« Ca me semble bien » dit Brennan en sortant de la pièce.

« Allez, on va se coucher » dit Booth en couchant Parker sur le matelas.

« Où vas-tu dormir ? » demanda Parker. Booth remonta les draps sur sa poitrine.

« Ici avec toi, mais je n'ai pas encore sommeil, je reviendrai plus tard » expliqua Booth.

« OK, papa. »

« Je t'aime, Parker. »

« Je t'aime aussi »

Booth éteignit la lumière et sortit de la pièce en fermant la porte, alors que Parker sombrait dans le sommeil.

Presque 2 heures plus tard, Brennan était assise dans son lit, avec les couvertures remontées sur sa poitrine. Son ordinateur était sur ses genoux et elle tapait un nouveau chapitre de son prochain livre. A part la petite lampe de chevet, la chambre était sombre. Elle avait perdu la notion du temps et avait passé beaucoup de temps à se relaxer dans son bain chaud et à penser aux évènements de la journée. Ses cheveux mouillés tombaient sur ses épaules, et elle portait un t-shirt et un pantalon bleus.

Elle entendit soudain une petite voix. « Tempe » Elle leva les yeux de son écran et vit Parker sur le seuil de sa porte. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

« Parker, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« J'ai fait un mauvais rêve, Tempe ! » s'écria-t-il en s'approchant du bord du lit. « Et Sparky est à la maison de papa ! »

« Sparky? »

« Mon chien en peluche. Papa me l'a offert et a dit qu'il me protégerait la nuit, mais Sparky n'est pas là! » cria Parker.

Brennan sauvegarda son travail et posa l'ordinateur à côté de sa lampe. Elle n'avait aucune idée de qu'elle devait faire avec un enfant de 6 ans terrifié et en train de pleurer. Satané Booth. Bien sûr, il devait être sous la douche à ce moment-là.

« Parker, euhh… ton papa est sous la douche pour l'instant mais il va revenir très bientôt » dit Brennan, gênée. Cela ne marcha pas. Parker continuait à pleurer. Brennan soupira. « OK, Parker, aide-moi. Je n'ai pas l'habitude des enfants. Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse? »

« Je peux dormir avec vous, Tempe ? » demanda-t-il.

Brennan inspira profondément. « Euhh… bien sûr. Monte. »

Elle repoussa les couvertures et laissa le petit garçon grimper dans le lit. Parker se lova immédiatement contre elle, pleurant sur son ventre. Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à cela.

« Oh, euhh… OK. Viens là » dit-elle. Elle se positionna autrement et rapprocha encore le petit garçon.

« C'était un rêve vraiment effrayant ! » pleura-t-il. Sa voix était un peu assourdie par les vêtements de Brennan.

« Est-ce que tu veux en parler ? » demanda-t-elle. Il secoua sa tête négativement. « OK, tu as raison. »

Brennan faisait doucement courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux blonds pour le calmer. Le bras de Parker le serrait tout contre lui, et sa respiration redevint régulière. Brennan sourit et soupira de soulagement quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait réussi à le faire se rendormir.

Elle pouvait sentir son souffle, et cela commençait à l'endormir aussi. Elle remit Parker sur le dos, continuant à le calmer au cas où il aurait encore un cauchemar. Au moment où ses yeux commençaient à se fermer, elle entendit les pas de Booth derrière la porte.

« Brennan ! Où est mon … » La voix de Booth s'éteignit tendit qu'il entrait dans la pièce et trouvait son fils dormant en paix à côté d'elle.

« Shut… » dit Brennan, ne voulant pas que Parker se réveille.

Brennan ne put s'empêcher de faire voyager ses yeux sur le corps de Booth. Il était pieds nus et ne portait qu'un pantalon de pyjama en coton blanc, avec le blason des Steelers. Sa poitrine et ses bras étaient nus, lui permettant de voir ses muscles bien dessinés. 'Wow' fut le seul mot qui lui vint à l'esprit.

« Que fait mon fils dans votre lit avec vous ? » demanda Booth, perplexe.

Booth n'avait pas remarqué le regard de Brennan sur son torse, puisqu'il regardait Parker. Le bras du petit garçon était enroulé autour de la taille de Brennan, et sa tête reposait sur le haut de ses seins. La main de Brennan était en bas du dos de Parker, faisant des petits mouvements de haut en bas.

« Il a fait un cauchemar et pleurait. Il a aussi dit quelque chose à propos d'un Sparky » expliqua-t-elle.

« Sa peluche favorite » clarifia Booth.

« Bien, peu importe, il a demandé s'il pouvait dormir avec moi, et vous étiez sous la douche, et il semblait vraiment allez mal, alors j'ai dit oui. »

« Comment avez-vous fait pour le rendormir ? » demanda Booth. « C'est surprenant. A chaque fois qu'il fait un cauchemar chez moi, il peut se passer des heures avant qu'il ne se rendorme. Quel est votre secret ? »

« Je l'ai pris, c'est tout. Ma respiration a dû le calmer » dit-elle en baillant.

« Oh, vous êtes fatiguée » observa Booth. « Je vais le prendre. » Il s'assit sur le lit.

« Est-ce que c'est une bonne idée ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? »

« Eh bien, si vous le bougez, il va se réveiller et avoir peur parce qu'il est dans un lit différent dans une pièce différente, et que je ne serai pas là, non ? »

« En suivant votre logique, il peut aussi avoir peur de se réveiller avec une femme qui n'est pas sa mère, alors que son père n'est pas là. Je pense que ça va aller, Bones » dit Booth. Il n'eut pas de réponse. « Bones? »

Booth leva la tête et vit qu'elle s'était endormie. Il sourit; Temperance dormait avec son fils dans les bras. Elle était super avec Parker, et ce fait la rendait encore plus sexy pour lui. Ne voulant pas les réveiller, il éteignit la lampe et amena les couvertures sur lui, s'installant confortablement dans le lit.

Il pressa son visage contre l'oreiller et remarqua qu'il sentait comme elle, tout comme les draps. Il sentit son odeur avant de les rejoindre dans le sommeil.

Aux environs de minuit et demie, Parker se réveilla entre son père et Tempe, qui dormaient tous deux. Il quitta le lit et la chambre et se dirigea vers la salle de bains en faisant attention de ne pas les réveiller.

Parker parti, Booth roula instinctivement sur le côté et enroula son bras autour de la taille de Brennan. Elle bougea inconsciemment jusqu'à avoir son dos tout contre le ventre de Booth.

Parker revint dans la chambre pour trouver Tempe dans les bras de son père. Il les regarda quelques secondes. Décidant de ne pas les déranger, il laissa le couple dormir paisiblement dans le lit de Tempe et alla rejoindre le grand lit confortable qui l'attendait dans la chambre d'amis.


	10. Chapter 10

_Merci_

Chapitre 10

Le soleil entra dans la chambre de Brennan tôt le matin suivant. Les rayons passaient à travers les rideaux pour illuminer la pièce. Les deux occupants étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre dans le lit, tous les deux dormant encore paisiblement.

Booth était sur le dos au milieu du lit, sa tête à peine sur les oreillers. La tête de Brennan était sur le côté droit de la poitrine de Booth. Un de ses bras était enroulé autour de l'estomac de son partenaire, l'autre autour du sien.

Booth avait les bras fermement enroulés autour du corps de sa partenaire. Un bras autour son dos, l'autre autour de sa taille, juste en dessous de son bras à elle, et sa main était posée sur la sienne. La main qui passait derrière son dos était posée sur la peau pâle exposée par le T-shirt qui était remonté.

Ses bras la tenaient fermement contre lui, et il sentait le souffle de Brennan sur sa poitrine. Les draps reposaient sur leur taille, et leurs jambes étaient entremêlées sous les couvertures, les orteils de Brennan autour des pieds de Booth. Le couple avait inconsciemment bougé dans cette position pendant la nuit, et n'avait pas bougé depuis.

Brennan se blottit contre sa poitrine, alors qu'elle reprenait doucement conscience. En se réveillant, elle se rendit compte rapidement que les bras forts qui l'enlaçaient fermement n'étaient définitivement _pas_ ceux d'un enfant de 6 ans. Elle paniqua en réalisant que c'était Booth qui la tenait, que c'était_ ses_ jambes qui entouraient les siennes, et que c'était _sa_ poitrine nue contre laquelle elle était couchée de manière si confortable.

_Oh non, _pensa-t-elle_. Comment Booth s'est-il retrouvé à dormir dans mon lit ? Et comment et pourquoi se sont-ils retrouvés comme ça ? Où était Parker ? Oh, comme c'était bon._

Les petits mouvements lents de Brennan dans le lit et contre lui commencèrent à réveiller Booth. Lui non plus n'avait pas conscience de la position qu'ils avaient adopté pendant leur sommeil, et réalisa rapidement que la personne dans ses bras n'était définitivement pas Parker. Il regarda, sachant bien qui il allait trouver, et vit sa scientifique préférée contre sa poitrine. Elle avait l'air bien et semblait encore dormir. Il sentit ses jambes enlacées aux siennes et sa peau nue sous ses doigts. Son corps était collé à son côté, et Booth pria silencieusement pour qu'elle ne prenne pas peur en se réveillant.

_Oh, wow, _pensa Booth_. __Comment s'est-on retrouvé comme ça ? Et où est Parker ? __Pourquoi n'est-il plus dans le lit avec nous ? Et depuis quand Bones est-elle collée à moi ? __Mon Dieu, je me sens bien._

Tous deux remarquèrent le changement dans la respiration de l'autre, et réalisèrent qu'ils devaient être réveillés tous les deux. Elle leva doucement la tête alors qu'il baissait les yeux. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, mais aucun ne parla. Pour la première fois de leur partenariat, tous deux étaient à court de mots. Alors qu'ils se demandaient quoi dire dans cette situation, aucun ne pensait à bouger. Leurs bras toujours enlacés, ils se regardaient dans les yeux en silence.

Booth concentrait toute son énergie à ne pas l'embrasser. Ses cheveux, qui frisaient légèrement puisqu'elle s'était couchée juste après son bain, tombaient sur ses épaules et ses joues étaient rosies par l'embarras et la chaleur. C'était le second matin que Booth la voyait la voyait à peine réveillée, et il se disait qu'il pourrait passer le reste de sa vie à se réveiller avec Temperance Brennan dans ses bras. Il pensa une fois de plus qu'elle était belle et voulait le lui murmurer en plaçant sur ses lèvres de petits baisers pour lui dire bonjour. Le seul problème était qu'ils n'étaient pas un couple, et ce bien qu'ils se réveillaient dans cette position. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait lui dire, mais certainement pas qu'ils avaient dormi ensemble parce qu'il avait été trop faible pour repartir dormir dans la chambre d'ami.

Brennan le regarda dans les yeux, ne sachant que dire. Angela lui avait dit de l'embrasser, pas de dormir avec lui ! Même s'ils n'avaient pas couché ensemble dans le sens sexuel du terme, se réveiller ensemble après avoir passé la nuit à dormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre et dans une telle position lui semblait aussi intime que des relations sexuelles. Son esprit enregistra le fait que sa main était posée sur son torse nu et qu'elle était blottie contre lui, mais elle ne pouvait bouger. Elle n'arrivait pas non plus à enlever de sa tête le fait que ses bras étaient enroulés autour d'elle.

« Comment… ? » commença Brennan en murmurant.

« Je ne sais pas » dit-il en secouant la tête. « Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Parker ? »

« Je ne sais pas » répondit-elle. « Depuis combien de temps sommes-nous… ? »

« Je n'en ai aucune idée »

« Moi non plus » soupira-t-elle.

« Alors… et maintenant ? » demanda-t-il.

« J'allais vous poser la question » confessa-t-elle.

« Je pense que je dois trouver mon fils » dit-il.

« Bonne idée » acquiesça-t-elle. Aucun d'eux ne bougea, ne voulant pas être celui qui brise le contact.

« Alors, euh… on devrait probablement… bouger » dit Booth.

« Oui, bien sûr » acquiesça-t-elle. « C'est la chose logique à faire. »

Ils sortirent en même temps du lit et se dirigèrent vers le séjour. Parker était assis sur le canapé, en train de regarder des dessins animés à la télévision.

« Parker » dit Booth. Parker se retourna pour les voir.

« Bonjour » dit-il en souriant.

« Où es-tu allé cette nuit ? » demanda Booth. Parker haussa les épaules.

« Dans la chambre d'amis » répondit-il.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je me suis réveillée et je devais aller à la salle de bains, et quand je suis revenu dans la chambre, tu faisais un câlin à Tempe » expliqua Parker. « Vous aviez l'air heureux, et j'ai pensé qu'elle avait fait un mauvais rêve, alors je suis allé dans la chambre d'amis. »

Brennan se leva pour aller à la fenêtre. « Booth » dit-elle.

« Quoi ? »

« Les rues sont dégagées » dit-elle en indiquant l'extérieur.

« Hooo… mais je veux rester ! » s'exclama Parker. « J'aime bien être ici. »

« Je sais que tu aimes être ici, mais tu dois aller chez ta maman » dit Booth.

« Maintenant ? » demanda Parker.

« Vous pouvez rester pour le petit-déjeuner » suggéra Brennan.

« Ouais ! J'ai faim. On peut, papa ? » demanda Parker.

« Bien sûr » acquiesça Booth.

Brennan alla vers la cuisine pour préparer le petit-déjeuner, alors que Booth prenait son téléphone pour appeler Rebecca.

« Dr Bones ? » demanda Parker. Il la suivit dans la cuisine.

« Oui, Parker ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Si vous n'êtes pas la petite amie de papa, pourquoi vous faisiez un câlin cette nuit ? Est-ce que vous avez fait un cauchemar, aussi ? »

« Oh, non » répondit Brennan.

« Alors pourquoi papa vous réconfortait ? »

« Il ne me réconfortait pas. C'est juste que… il me tenait » répondit-elle, ne sachant pas comment expliquer la situation à un enfant de 6 ans.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il.

« C'est juste… arrivé, Parker. Une personne n'est pas toujours capable de contrôler ses actions quand elle dort. »

« Oh, alors il ne voulait pas vraiment vous faire un câlin ? » demanda Parker, essayant de comprendre ce qui s'était passé entre son père et Brennan.

« Je ne sais pas. Peut-être pas » répondit-elle.

Booth entra dans la pièce et posa son téléphone sur la table. Il s'approcha de Parker et le prit dans ses bras.

« Maman a dit qu'on pouvait rester pour le petit-déjeuner, mais qu'elle veut te voir à 9 heures, OK ? » dit Booth.

« OK » dit Parker.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » demanda Booth en s'approchant de Brennan. « Ca sent bon ! »

« Ce sont des toasts » répondit-elle.

« Super, Bones » dit-il.

« Papa, est-ce que le Dr Bones vient avec nous chez maman ? » demanda Parker.

« Pourquoi tu ne lui demandes pas ? » répondit Booth.

« Vous pouvez ? » demanda Parker à Brennan.

« Je ne pense pas, Parker. Tu as besoin de temps avec ton papa, sans moi » dit Brennan.

« Vous êtes sûre ? Vous êtes la bienvenue » dit Booth.

« J'en suis sûre. Vous méritez du temps père-fils » insista-t-elle.

Booth lui dit merci à l'oreille, et elle sourit. Elle en savait assez sur lui pour savoir qu'il voulait du temps seul avec Parker, et vu qu'il avait été assez gentil pour partager leur Noël avec elle, le moins qu'elle devait faire était de lui accorder ce temps avec Parker.

Elle plaça deux assiettes pleines de toasts sur la table en face de Booth et Parker. Elle attrapa une bouteille de sirop et s'assit avec une troisième assiette pour elle. Immédiatement, Parker noya ses toasts de sirop, alors que Booth et Brennan se lançaient des regards à travers la table. Aucun d'eux ne savait vraiment comment agir après leur réveil de ce matin.

Une heure plus tard, Booth était prêt à partir pour la maison de Rebecca. Il avait habillé Parker et le petit garçon avait pris tous les cadeaux qu'il voulait emmener. Booth prit les cadeaux pour les emmener à la voiture, alors que Brennan aidait Parker avec sa veste, ses bottes et ses gants. Booth retourna à l'appartement et laissa la porte ouverte.

« OK, Parker, dis au revoir à Bones » dit Booth, sur le seuil de la porte.

« Mais je ne veux pas partir ! » cria Parker.

« Je sais, fiston, mais on doit partir. Tu la reverras, je te le promets » dit Booth. Il était triste à chaque fois qu'il devait dire au revoir à Parker. Là, il était triste de voir son fils réticent à dire au revoir à l'autre personne importante de sa vie.

Brennan s'accroupit pour aider Parker avec sa fermeture éclair. Parker jeta ses bras autour de son cou et la serra. Brennan sentit une vague de tristesse la submerger, quand elle se rendit compte combien le petit garçon aimait passer du temps avec elle et ne voulait pas partir. Elle le serra, consciente qu'il allait lui manquer aussi.

« Dis merci » dit Booth à Parker.

« Merci, Tempe. C'était le meilleur Noël du monde ! » dit-il.

« De rien, Parker. Merci d'être venu me tenir compagnie » répondit-elle, le tenant toujours dans ses bras.

« Au revoir, Tempe » dit-il tristement en s'écartant.

« Au revoir » répondit-elle en lui faisant un baiser sur la joue. Elle se leva et le suivit à la porte. Parker sortit de l'appartement, et Booth la regarda.

« Je vais revenir, enfin si vous voulez » dit-il.

« Je le veux » dit-elle.

« OK, alors je vais revenir » dit-il en essayant de ne pas sourire trop largement.

« Je serai là » dit-elle.

« A tout à l'heure, Bones. »


	11. Chapter 11

_Avant-dernier chapitre..._

Chapitre 11

Brennan ferma la porte derrière Booth et Parker et prit immédiatement son téléphone. Elle avait besoin de parler à Angela. Elle n'était pas douée pour analyser ce qu'il se passait entre elle et Booth, mais elle savait que Angela allait lui dire ce que leur nuit ensemble voulait dire et ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle fit rapidement le numéro de Hodgins, espérant qu'elle n'allait pas interrompre quelque chose.

« Allo ? » répondit Hodgins après une seule sonnerie.

« J'ai besoin d'Angela ! » s'exclama Brennan.

Hodgins gloussa en entendant la panique dans la voix de Brennan. « Ne quitte pas. » Il alla retrouver Angela, assise sur le canapé devant la télé, et lui tendit le téléphone. « Brennan » dit-il.

« Non » dit Angela en le prenant.

« Non quoi ? » demanda Brennan.

« Cam nous a donné notre journée. Je savais que tu ne tiendrais pas compte de cette offre, mais je n'irai pas au Jeffersonian aujourd'hui. Le visage peut attendre demain » dit fermement Angela.

« Quoi ? Non, on n'a pas d'affaire, et je ne suis pas à l'institut. Je suis chez moi » répondit Brennan.

« Oh, OK. Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe, ma chérie ? »

« C'est à propos de Booth » dit Brennan

« Tu l'as embrassé après notre conversation d'hier ? » demanda Angela avec espoir.

« Non »

Angela soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. « Brennan ! »

« J'ai en quelque sorte couché avec lui » dit Brennan en baissant un peu la voix.

« Oh. Mon. Dieu! » cria Angela. « Tu as fait _quoi_? Tu as _couché_ avec lui ?»

« Brennan a couché avec Booth ? » demanda Hodgins, rejoignant Angela sur le canapé. Angela écarta un peu le téléphone de son oreille pour qu'il puisse entendre la conversation.

« Non, Angela, pas… comme ça » clarifia Brennan. « On n'a pas eu de relations sexuelles. »

« Ok, alors je ne comprends pas » dit Angela.

« Parker était dans mon lit avec moi hier soir, parce qu'il faisait des cauchemars, et Booth était sous la douche. Ensuite Booth cherchait Parker, et je me suis endormie en parlant à Booth, et la seule chose que je sais ensuite c'est que Booth et moi nous sommes réveillés ensemble dans le lit, et que Parker était parti » expliqua-t-elle.

« Oh » dit Angela, déçue. « Alors, il était à un bout du lit et toi à l'autre ? »

« Eh bien, non, pas exactement. Il était plus dans le milieu du lit, et moi à moitié sur lui, et nos corps étaient en quelque sorte, enlacés » dit-elle.

« Hooo, ma chérie ! » gloussa Angela. « Alors qu'est-ce qui s'est passé quand vous vous êtes réveillés ? »

« Rien. On s'est regardés. »

« C'était _ça_ ton moment, Bren » dit Angela.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda Brennan.

« Vous vous regardiez dans les yeux, après vous être réveillés dans le même lit. C'était le moment de l'embrasser ! » expliqua Angela.

« Vraiment ? » demanda Brennan.

« Ouais, c'était définitivement le moment » intervint Hodgins.

« Hodgins écoute ? » demanda Brennan.

« Oh, ma chérie, tu sais que je vais lui tout lui raconter de toute façon. Il peut très bien écouter lui-même » dit Angela.

« Je suppose que c'est vrai » acquiesça Brennan.

« Peu importe, Bren, vous rapprocher comme ça pendant votre sommeil était une manière pour votre subconscient de vous dire que vous avez besoin l'un de l'autre » expliqua Angela, revenant au sujet.

« Je déteste la psychologie » répondit instinctivement Brennan.

« Je sais, mais ça ne veut pas dire que, dans ce cas particulier, ce n'est pas vrai. »

« Très bien. Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ? C'était un peu bizarre entre nous ces derniers temps. Se réveiller comme ça, c'était la cerise sur la tarte » dit Brennan.

« Le gâteau, ma chérie » corrigea Angela. « Et depuis quand Booth et toi êtes-vous gênés l'un avec l'autre ? Je n'ai rien remarqué »

« Depuis qu'on s'est emb… » dit Brennan, s'arrêtant quand elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle disait. Angela et Hodgins échangèrent un regard.

« Depuis que vous vous êtes… _embrassés_ ? » supposa Angela.

« Je pensais que tu avais dit que tu ne l'avais pas embrassé » dit Hodgins.

« J'ai dit que je ne l'avais pas embrassé hier » admit doucement Brennan.

« _Bren_ ! » cria Angela. « _Quand_ l'as-tu embrassé ? »

« Il y a quelques jours. Caroline a dit que la seule manière de passer Noël avec mon père était d'embrasser Booth sous le gui » expliqua Brennan brièvement.

« Et tu ne nous le dis que _maintenant_ ? Attends, dans ton bureau ? Comment on a pu manquer ça ? » dit Angela, commençant à bouder.

« Ce n'était rien, Ange. C'était du chantage. Cela ne voulait rien dire » dit Brennan.

« Eh bien, c'est ça le problème » dit Angela.

« Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire » dit Brennan.

« Vous êtes gênés parce qu'aucun d'entre vous ne veut admettre les sentiments que ce baiser a fait remonter à la surface. Toi et Booth ne pouvez pas vous embrasser et dire que ce n'est rien. Ce n'est pas possible » dit Angela.

« Alors qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? » demanda Brennan.

« Où est Booth en ce moment ? »

« Il emmène Parker chez Rebecca, maintenant que les routes sont dégagées. Il va revenir. »

« Parle-lui quand il reviendra. Du baiser, de vos sentiments, de tout » dit Angela.

« Et ça va marcher ? On va parler et les choses vont revenir à la normale ? » demanda Brennan.

« Eh bien, peut-être pas ce que tu considères comme normal pour ta relation avec Booth, mais les choses vont changer en mieux, et parler est une étape dans la bonne direction » dit Angela.

« OK » acquiesça Brennan. « Je vais lui parler. »

« Maintenant, dis m'en plus sur ta soirée avec lui » demanda Angela.

Brennan rit. « Bien » commença-t-elle.

« Papa » demanda Parker dans la voiture. « Pourquoi le Dr Bones n'est pas ta petite amie ? Je l'aime beaucoup. »

« Tu veux entendre un secret ? » demanda Booth.

« Ouais ! » s'exclama Parker.

« Je l'aime aussi, fiston. Beaucoup » admit-il.

« Alors pourquoi elle n'est pas ta petite amie ? »

« C'est compliqué, Parker » dit Booth. Quelquefois Booth aimait la manière dont tout était tout blanc ou tout noir pour un enfant. Rien n'était difficile ou confus. Tout était une chose ou l'autre.

« Mais elle ne t'aime pas ? »

« Je ne sais pas » dit Booth. « J'aime pense que oui, mais je ne peux pas être sûr de ce qu'elle ressent. »

« Tu devrais lui demander » suggéra Parker.

« Ce n'est pas si simple » dit Booth. Parker n'avait parlé que de Brennan et de leur journée ensemble depuis qu'ils avaient quitté son appartement. Il se gara devant chez Rebecca. « On y est. Hey, fiston? Tu peux faire quelque chose pour moi? »

« Quoi? » demanda Parker.

« Ne dis pas à ta maman que toi et moi avons dormi dans le même lit que le Dr Bones la nuit dernière » dit Booth.

« Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. _Toi_ oui » dit Parker.

« Oui, eh bien, ne lui dit vraiment rien » dit Booth.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Juste… ne le fais pas » dit Booth. « C'est notre petit secret. »

« Ok » dit Parker en haussant les épaules.

Rebecca sortit de la maison. Booth arrêta la voiture et déverrouilla les portières. Parker sortit de la voiture en courant.

« Maman ! » cria-t-il.

« Salut Parker » dit-elle en lui faisant un câlin. « Est-ce que tu as passé une bonne journée avec papa et le Dr Brennan ? »

« Hun-hun. Tempe est la meilleure ! » dit Parker.

« Tu l'appelles Tempe ? » demanda Rebecca, sceptique.

« Tu m'as dit de ne plus l'appeler Dr Bones » dit Parker.

« Euh… OK, eh bien je veux tout savoir à propos de ton Noël, mais laisse-moi aider ton papa à prendre tes affaires. »

« OK » dit Parker en courant vers la maison.

Rebecca s'approcha du coffre de la voiture et prit le sac plein de cadeaux que Parker avait pris avec lui. Booth avait un sac plein de vêtements, Sparky, d'autres affaires.

« Alors il semble adorer ta partenaire » remarqua Rebecca.

« Euh… ouais. Il l'adore » répondit Booth. « Ecoute, Rebecca, je suis désolé d'avoir ruiné vos plans. »

« C'est bon. Parker a encore une semaine et demie de vacances. On peut encore aller skier. »

« Bien. Prends des photos pour moi. »

« Je le ferai, Seeley » promit-elle. « Tu as pensé à tout cette fois ? »

« Je suis sûr qu'on a pris tout ce dont il a besoin » dit Booth. Il ferma le coffre et alla vers la maison avec Rebecca.

« Maman, tu veux du chocolat ? » demanda Parker en tendant une boîte pleine des gâteaux qu'ils avaient faits chez Brennan.

« Où est-ce que tu les as eus ? » demanda Rebecca en en prenant un.

« Tempe et moi on les a faits. Papa a aidé, aussi » dit-il. Rebecca jeta un regard à Booth en entendant Parker utiliser son prénom.

« C'est bon. Bones lui a dit de l'appeler comme ça » assura Booth.

« Tu sais, Seeley, je n'aime pas que Parker passe tout ce temps avec une autre femme, mais je suppose que tu aurais pu trouver bien pire que le Dr Brennan » dit Rebecca.

« Vraiment ? » demanda Booth. Il fut incapable de ne pas sourire.

« Quelquefois les livres qu'elle écrit me font penser qu'elle aime un peu trop son travail, mais en même temps, elle semble être un bon modèle pour Parker » dit Rebecca.

« Merci » dit Booth. « Parker ! »

Parker revint dans la pièce. « Tu t'en vas ? » demanda-t-il tristement.

« Ouais, je dois y aller » dit Booth. Il s'accroupit devant son fils. « On a passé un bon moment, hein ? »

« Hun-hun » acquiesça Parker.

« Tu vas bien t'amuser au ski. Je t'appellerai demain, et on se verra quand tu reviendras. Sois aussi gentil avec Brent que tu l'as été avec le Dr Bones » dit Booth.

« Ok » acquiesça Parker. Il fit un câlin à son père. « Je t'aime, papa. »

Booth ferma les yeux et serra Parker. « Je t'aime aussi. »

Il relâcha son étreinte, dit au revoir à Rebecca et sortit. Il monta en voiture et se dirigea vers l'appartement de Brennan. En conduisant, différentes images des jours précédents lui traversèrent l'esprit : son visage quand il lui avait apporté le sapin à la prison, elle dansant avec son fils, le baiser sous le gui dans son bureau, son visage paisible et naturel quand elle dormait avec Parker dans les bras la nuit précédente. Il pensa à la manière dont elle s'était blottie contre lui, et comment son corps semblait correspondre parfaitement au sien. Il pensa à ses lèvres contre les siennes, et qu'il n'avait pas pu arrêter de penser à elle après leur baiser.

Booth s'approchait du bâtiment, sachant que quelque chose avait changé. Il avait probablement pensé à l'embrasser au moins une douzaine de fois ces dernières 24 heures. Ils en avaient été proches plusieurs fois. La gêne était gérable en dehors du labo et du FBI, mais ça ne marcherait pas quand ils auront une affaire, ce qui ne tarderait pas. Comme il lui avait dit plus tôt, ils étaient le noyau, et le noyau doit tenir bon. Il arrêta la voiture et inspira profondément, se préparant à la conversation à venir.


	12. Chapter 12

_Voilà le dernier chapitre. Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, et aussi à ceux qui ont lu jusqu'au bout._ _Je vais aussi traduire la suite de cette histoire, January 12th..._

Chapitre 12

Booth entra dans l'appartement de Brennan et ferma la porte à clé derrière lui. Brennan était toujours en pyjama et lisait un livre sur le canapé. Elle s'assit en entendant Booth entrer.

« OK, on doit parler de ce qui s'est passé avec le gui » dit Booth en enlevant sa veste. Il la jeta sur une chaise et s'assit sur l'accoudoir.

« Je suis d'accord » dit Brennan en fermant son livre. Elle le posa sur la table et plaça ses mains sur ses genoux.

Booth regarda autour de lui. « Vous avez nettoyé. »

« Eh bien, Parker et vous ne l'avez pas fait, et ça commençait à me rendre folle » dit-il. « Ce n'était pas difficile. J'ai juste jeté le papier cadeau à la poubelle. »

Le papier avait disparu, les cadeaux étaient bien organisés sous le sapin, et les nœuds étaient posés sur la table.

« Je vous ai dit que j'allais le faire » dit Booth.

Elle haussa les épaules. « Je m'ennuyais. Ce n'est pas un problème. Peu importe, vous vouliez parler. »

« Ouais, je pense qu'on en a besoin » dit Booth. Brennan acquiesça. « C'est juste que je ne sais pas par où commencer. »

« OK. Je commence. Il _se peut que j'ai…_ menti à propos de la comparaison avec un baiser à mon frère » admit-elle.

« Eh bien, tant mieux, parce que si vous embrassez Russ comme ça, ça serait dégoûtant, Bones » répondit Booth, ce qui fit rire Brennan. « Ok, j'ai une question. »

« OK » dit-elle.

« Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas laissé essayer de l'arrêter ? »

« Je ne… sais pas ce que ça veut dire » répondit-elle. Elle était perplexe, ne sachant pas à qui se référait Booth.

« Caroline. Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas laissé lui parler ? » demanda Booth. « J'ai dit que j'allais lui parlé, et vous avez refusé. Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que… » dit Brennan, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Avait-elle _vraiment_ voulu embrasser Booth ce jour-là ? Une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait que oui. « Caroline n'aurait pas voulu changer d'avis, et c'était la seule manière d'offrir un Noël à mon père. »

_Mauvaise réponse_, pensa Booth. Il savait qu'elle mentait. « Un Noël que vous n'aviez pas prévu. Vous alliez au Pérou. Ce que je pense c'est que vous n'avez décidé de ne pas y aller qu'au dernier moment. »

« Eh bien, oui, mais… » dit-elle. Il la connaissait trop bien.

« Pourquoi étiez vous si déterminée à faire ça, alors que ce n'était pas prévu ? » demanda Booth, l'interrompant. Sa voix commençait à monter.

« Est-ce que vous m'interrogez ? » demanda Brennan avec un début de colère.

« Non ! » répondit Booth.

« Je ne suis pas au tribunal, Booth. »

« Bien sûr que non, Bones! Je veux juste comprendre ce qui s'est passé. »

« Caroline m'a posé un ultimatum. J'ai fait ce que je devais faire. C'est tout » dit-elle.

« Arrêtez de me mentir » dit-il. « C'était plus que cela, et vous le savez. »

« Pourquoi ne me dites-vous pas ce que vous voulez entendre, pour que nous arrêtions de nous battre ? » proposa-t-elle. Elle se leva et croisa les bras.

« Je veux entendre la vérité, Bones ! Je veux comprendre ce qui s'est passé entre nous cette semaine, parce que ça n'a pas de sens pour moi ! » cria-t-il.

« Pourquoi est-ce que ça vous intéresse tant ? » demanda-t-elle, criant à son tour.

« Quoi ? » répondit-il, surpris que la conversation prenne ce tournant. Pourquoi est-ce qu'_elle_ criait sur _lui_ ?

« Pourquoi ça vous intéresse autant, Booth ? Le baiser ne représentait apparemment rien pour vous ! »

« Comment êtes-vous arrivée à cette conclusion ? » demanda-t-il. Elle n'avait aucune idée à quel point elle se trompait.

« Toutes les preuves sont là ! Vous ne vouliez pas ce baiser ! »

« J'ai eu 3 secondes pour comprendre ce qui se passait avant que Caroline n'entre ! » dit Booth, se défendant. « Je suis entré dans votre bureau pour vous tenir au courant de l'affaire, vous avez dit qu'on devait s'embrasser, Caroline est entrée et vous m'avez embrassé ! Cela ne laissait pas beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir, Bones. »

« Mais vous avez à peine répondu au baiser ! C'était évident que vous ne vouliez pas, Booth. »

« C'est ce que vous pensez ? _Vraiment _? » demanda-t-il en baissant la voix.

« Qu'est-ce que je suis supposée penser, Booth ? »

« Oh, Bones » dit-il d'une voix plus douce. « Je voulais répondre à votre baiser. Vous n'avez _pas idée_ à quel point je voulais vous embrasser. »

« Alors pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas fait ? » demanda-t-elle, baissant la voix elle aussi.

« Pourquoi ? Nous étions dans votre bureau, tout le monde aurait pu nous surprendre, Caroline était devant nous, regardant chacun de nos mouvements, et… » commença Booth.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle, voulant qu'il continue.

« Eh bien, une part de moi pensait que vous alliez me gifler si je tentais quoi que ce soit » admit-il.

« Et comment êtes-vous arrivé à cette conclusion ? » demanda-t-elle, copiant sa question. L'irritation était revenue dans sa voix.

« Vous m'avez dit que ce n'était rien. Vous avez comparé ça à un baiser avec votre frère, avant et après le baiser. Vous avez dit à Sweets que ce n'était rien. J'étais convaincu que vous m'aviez embrassé uniquement pour ce chantage stupide ! » expliqua Booth. « Je savais que vous ne m'auriez pas embrassé si Caroline ne vous l'avait pas dit. »

« Je suppose qu'il y a une part de vérité » admit-elle. « Mais je ne vous aurais pas giflé si vous aviez répondu à mon baiser. »

« Non ? » demanda Booth.

« Non, bien sûr que non. »

« Alors vous vouliez m'embrasser ? » demanda-t-il avec un large sourire.

« Je ne dirais pas ça » dit-elle, souriant également.

« Dites-moi ce que vous ressentez, Temperance » demanda-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je veux savoir ce que vous ressentez. »

« A propos du baiser ? » demanda-t-elle.

« A propos du baiser, à propos de nous, à propos de tout » dit-il.

« Ce n'était pas rien » admit-elle en décroisant ses bras.

« Non » acquiesça-t-il.

« Je ne sais pas encore… ce que c'était, mais ce n'était pas rien » répéta-t-elle, s'approchant à son tour.

« Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire, moi non plus, mais je sais que je n'ai pas cessé de penser à _vous_ depuis que c'est arrivé » confessa-t-il.

Ils étaient assez proches l'un de l'autre pour qu'il puisse regarder ses yeux bleus. Elle le regarda également. Aucun ne bougeait ; aucun ne parlait ; ils se regardaient.

C'était ça. Son moment. Temperance s'approcha, plaça ses mains sur son visage et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Booth enroula instantanément ses bras autour de sa taille quand leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Il sentit la joie dans son cœur, quand il se rendit compte qu'il avait enfin réussi à lui montrer combien il voulait lui rendre son baiser ce jour-là sous le gui. Il fit courir ses doigts doucement le long de sa colonne vertébrale, à travers son T-shirt de coton. Brennan haleta, et Booth en profita pour approfondir le baiser.

Brennan grogna quand la langue de Booth rencontra la sienne. Elle enfouit ses doigts dans ses cheveux alors qu'il goûtait à chaque recoin de sa bouche. Ses lèvres étaient fermement pressées contre les siennes, alors qu'ils se tenaient debout dans son séjour, se dévorant l'un l'autre. Il retira sa langue pour arrêter le baiser, mais elle fit courir la sienne le long de la lèvre inférieure de Booth, ce qui lui valut un grognement. Il attrapa ses hanches et la rapprocha encore de lui, alors qu'elle explorait sa bouche à son tour.

Ils s'embrassèrent jusqu'à ce l'air devienne absolument nécessaire. Ils se séparèrent avec réticence, haletèrent et s'étreignirent. Brennan respirait encore difficilement, alors que les lèvres de Booth commençaient à voyager sur son cou. Elle grogna doucement, respirant encore profondément, et inclina sa tête pour lui faciliter l'accès.

« Mmm » gémit-elle alors que ses lèvres trouvaient l'endroit le plus sensible.

Les mains de Booth voyagèrent sous son T-shirt et restèrent dans le bas de son dos, alors qu'il embrassait doucement sa peau. Elle massait tendrement sa nuque et ferma les yeux, savourant la sensation de ses lèvres et de ses doigts sur sa peau nue. Après quelques instants, elle prit son visage et l'éloigna de son cou.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux. « S'il te plaît, ne fuis pas maintenant. »

Elle secoua la tête. « Encore » murmura-t-elle en prenant ses lèvres.

Leurs baisers précédents étaient vifs et passionnés. Celui-là était doux et plein d'amour. Elle s'attaquait à sa lèvre supérieure, et lui à sa lèvre inférieure. Tous deux tenait l'autre fermement, ne voulant pas le laisser partir. Une fois encore, ils s'embrassèrent jusqu'à ce que l'air devienne nécessaire. Il s'écarta doucement et ils restèrent très proches en essayant de retrouver leur souffle. Ils s'éloignèrent suffisamment pour se regarder dans les yeux. Booth lui sourit. Brennan lui retourna son sourire et laissa ses mains autour de sa nuque.

« Tu vois ? Je n'aurais pas pu faire ça dans ton bureau » dit-il.

Elle rit et enfouit sa tête dans sa poitrine. Ses mains étaient restées sous son T-shirt, et il commença à tracer de petits cercles sur son ventre, avec son pouce.

« Mmm… je me sens bien » souffla-t-elle.

« Tu es bien dans mes bras, Temperance » murmura-t-il. Elle sourit et acquiesça.

Il continua ses mouvements et elle ferma les yeux. Il la regarda et plaça un autre baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Viens là » dit-il doucement.

Il s'assit sur une chaise. Une fois installé, il l'attira sur ses genoux. Elle sourit et commença à glousser. Booth la regarda et pensa qu'elle était vraiment belle quand elle riait.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? » demanda-t-il en écartant une mèche de cheveux de son visage.

« J'imagine la réaction d'Angela quand elle va découvrir ça » dit Tempe.

« S'il te plaît attends que je sois là pour lui dire » dit-il en riant.

Brennan acquiesça. « Ca peut s'arranger. » Elle se pencha et posa de petits baisers sur sa joue, sa mâchoire, son oreille.

« Temperance » souffla-t-il.

« Seeley » répondit-elle. « Merci d'avoir passé Noël avec moi. »

« Merci d'avoir été si géniale avec mon fils. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point tu es bien avec lui. »

« C'est un gamin super. C'est facile » dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Temperance posa la main sur son torse et l'embrassa doucement.

« On doit encore parler » dit-elle en s'écartant.

Il acquiesça. « Je sais. »

« Tu ne penses pas qu'on devrait le faire? »

« On va le faire. Je te le promets. On parlera de tout ça demain. »

« Pourquoi pas aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Aujourd'hui » dit-il en souriant. « Je pensais qu'on pourrait rester ici, et que je passerais le reste de la journée à t'embrasser. »

Elle sourit et haussa les épaules. « Ca me semble logique. »

Il pressa sa bouche sur la sienne une nouvelle fois alors que des flocons commençaient à tomber.


End file.
